Becoming Edward Cullen's servant
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: Bella Swan, the famous Edward Cullen's servant or should that be PA? Despite the fact Bella hates Edward can she enroll in the life of a celebrity's PA and possible girlfriend? or will she crumble? What will happen when Edward cheats on Bella? Can she ever forgive him? Lemons. Cupacakes for reviews!
1. Chapter 1 The interview

**Well Hello there little people :) **

**I bring to you my brand new, sparkly story!  
**

**I shall try to update as much as possible but my exams are coming up soon -freaks out-  
**

**I've opened a twitter account dedicated to my stories so if anyone has a question to ask me about any of my stories just tweet me at GoldenChainsXO  
**

**Anyways, I shall allow you to continue with the story :)  
**

**Chapter One**

Why the fuck am I here? I asked myself as I looked around the small reception area, this was not what I wanted. I was about to jump up and run out of the room when I heard my name being called. "Isabella Swan!" An elderly lady called from her desk, the sound of my own name made me cringe, it reflected my personality perfectly. Boring and plain, that was me, Bella Swan. I was pulled away from my reflections by the sound of somebody coughing. I looked up at the elderly lady as she motioned for me to follow the young woman standing in front of me. Fuck my life I thought to myself as I saw who was standing directly in front of me. I looked the woman up and down, she was slim, tall, beautiful and blonde. She was Tanya Denali, Edward Cullen's current PA. I felt quite proud of myself for doing my homework and knowing who this woman was.

I looked down at my dress feeling inadequate, my dress which was riding up way too much to be considered acceptable was far too clingy. I sucked in a long breath of cool air and straightened my shoulders, I had to look confident. To hell with safe, boring Bella, look where she'd got me. Safe Bella had graduated with a Business degree and a fiancé. Saying it like that made my life sound exciting and happy until I remembered who my fiancé was and the job I was about to be interviewed for. Despite my business degree I had not managed to secure myself a job, until now. Today was my interview with Edward Cullen. Yes, _the_ Edward Cullen. The beautiful, famous, hair flicking, muscular, airhead. After hauling my ass through college I Bella Swan was about to become Edward Cullen's servant, that was if he deemed me good enough to give the job to me.

Tanya led me into her office and motioned for me to sit down, I did as I was told, I was afraid of this blonde bombshell. The room was beautiful, it was small but had a quaint atmosphere, the walls were painted a dark grey and the room was filled with dark wood furniture. There were bookshelves lining almost every wall part from one, the empty wall was covered in photographs of intimate pictures of Edward Cullen and his family.

"Isabella Swan, I'm Tanya Denali. I've read through your CV and I'm at a loss as to why you would be applying for this position." Tanya said whilst flicking through a pamphlet of papers which I assumed was my CV.

"Well Miss Denali," I started, feeling my hands begin to shake, "I've worked as a PA previously for my friend Rosalie Hale, I'm sure you've heard of her." Rose was now a supermodel and the envy of every female on the planet.

"This position is a little different, Miss Swan." Tanya quipped whilst glaring at me. "How so?"

"Mr Cullen will not be your friend nor will he allow for any mistakes, he expects a perfect service unlike Miss Hale as I am sure…" Tanya stopped mid sentence as the door to her office swung open. "Mr Cullen!" She squealed, jumping up to face him. I noticed the way she pushed her arms together to accentuate her cleavage. Slut. It's not that I was jealous of her large breasts, I just thought the girl would have some standards. Okay I admit it, I'm bloody jealous. So sue me.

"Tanya." Said a voice from behind me, the tone was so sexy. I turned around in my seat to see Edward Cullen. He was just as gorgeous in person and his hair screamed sex just as Cosmo had said. His tousled hair was messily styled in all directions and his handsome face was set in a frown. God I would love to rip those jeans from him and let him take me against the desk. _Okay where did that come from? _I'm a good girl. Well I was until this sex god walked through the door. I was getting wet over an idiot who probably couldn't even read. Fuck my life.

"Mr Cullen, how may I help you?" Tanya asked, she was shaking. I looked up to meet Edward Cullen's eyes, he was staring at my legs, which I realised were very much on show. I was going to murder Rosalie when I saw her, never again am I taking her advice on clothing, the bitch. Edward cleared his throat and turned to look at Tanya, "I believe you forgot to inform me that _you_ were holding interview for _my_ PA." He barked at her, he looked thoroughly pissed and I had to admit it looked so sexy. "Ermm shall I go and wait outside?" I asked, my voice sounding small and weak. I did not want to be witness to an argument between Miss oh look at me I have huge tits and Mr I can't read but I can give you a good fuck. "No, it's okay, Tanya was just leaving." Edward said, turning to face Tanya with a murderous look in his eyes. What? No. No. No. I would take the queen of bitches over the hot bimbo. No way could she leave me in the room, on my own with Edward Cullen. I hated him. He was an idiot who had used his looks to make money, he was no better than a prostitute. Although I would pay for his services. Oh fuck, had I really just thought that? My cheeks were beginning to go a fabulous shade of red. Oh joy.

Much to my horror Tanya went scuttling out of the room, leaving me all alone with Edward-prostitute-Cullen. I chanced a glance up at Edward, who was now seated on the other side of the desk. Images of myself draped over him on the desk at it like rabbits suddenly entered my mind and my cheeks flared up, again. "Miss Swan?" He asked, looking at the CV which Tanya had thrown down onto her desk.

"Yes?" I squeaked out. I glanced up at the chandelier above me wishing it would just fall on top of me and squish me like a bug. Cullen was now flicking through my CV, possibly searching for pictures or simple words which he could understand. "Impressive CV Miss Swan." He replied. "You worked for Miss Hale, how was that?" He asked, a strange glint in his eye. Oh great, my prospective boss with sitting opposite me, turned on at the thought of my best friend naked and on the front of playboy. "It was a very enjoyable job." I replied, trying not to let my annoyance show in my voice, I saw the quirk of his eyebrow at the word 'enjoyable'. Fuck it let him think what he wants. "Hmm, it's good to know that you enjoy your work. Now Miss Swan if I were to hire you would I be able to meet this Miss Hale?" The fucking twat. He wanted to use me to get to Rosalie! "I think this interview was a mistake, _Mr Cullen_." I replied, mockingly. "Sorry Miss Swan, Isabella, I didn't mean it like that it's just my sister has been wanting to style Miss Hale for a very long time and I thought we could come up with an agreement between us in which I employ you and my sister gets to meet Miss Hale." Okay, this guy was asking to have his balls chopped off.

"I don't think we could come to any agreements, _Mr Cullen_. Oh and it's Miss Swan to you." I replied as I got up from my seat and walked towards the door.

"The job's yours."

"I don't want the job."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Miss Swan, please will you become my new PA?"

Edward Cullen was now standing right in front of me, his face inches from mine and he was begging me to fuck him. Oh wait no, he was begging me to be his PA, bloody imagination! I blushed at my thoughts, traitorous cheeks. It wouldn't hurt for me to take this job, I could gain some experience and contacts. My dream was to open my own PA agency to the stars, it was where the big bucks were.

"Okay, I'll take the job." I replied, smiling slightly despite my new found hatred for this cocky twat in front of me.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. You will start on Monday, meet me at these offices at 6:00 AM. Goodbye."

I walked out of the building and ran to my car, what the fuck had I just done? I was going to be working for Edward Cullen, _Edward Cullen! _The Edward Cullen that I had vowed to hate for the rest of my life after he pushed me off of a climbing frame at school. I was 6 years old and I can hold a fabulous grudge. Cullen and myself had gone to the same school, until I was 7 years old and my parents split up. Undoubtedly he hadn't remembered me but I had remembered him, even at 7 years old he was charming and crush worthy. My 6 year old self had been utterly smitten with him, that is until he broke my arm and then told me it was my own fault for being clumsy. He hadn't changed.

* * *

I arrived home half an hour later to see Jacob's car already parked outside my apartment, he was like a lost puppy constantly clinging to me. I reluctantly got out of my car and walked through my door and into my apartment, preparing myself for what I knew I had to do. When Jake heard me walk through the door he got up quickly and ran over to give me a kiss. I flinched as his lips met mine and I felt nothing from the kiss. It wasn't like the spark had gone out of our relationship, it was never there. I met Jacob in college and we quickly became good friends, or so I had thought. It quickly emerged that Jacob was very much in love with me however he was still only a friend to me and that's all he has ever and will be to me. I had to break up with him and soon, I was already wearing his hideous engagement ring. Jacob did not know me, he knew the old me, the girl who was content with her mundane life but I had changed, I wanted more from life now.

"How did it go baby?" He asked, while wrapping his arms around my waist. I cringed as he called me baby, it was so cringe worthy.

"I got the job." I replied, smiling meekly.

"That's wonderful baby!"

"Mmm it is. Jake we need to talk."

"What about?" He asked sounding anxious.

"Jake, it's not working between. I've tried, oh Jake I've tried so hard to love you but I can't." My voice broke as the floodgates to my tears opened and a sob rose in my chest. "You'll always be my friend."

I watched silently as tears ran down his face, I saw his heart break in front of me.

"I knew Bells, I always knew you didn't love me. I just thought I could love you enough for both of us."

I sat down in shock as I watched him gather his belongings from around my apartment, I was a horrendous person.

"Bells, can I.. Can I have the ring back?" Jake asked, whilst nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I fought the urge to laugh hysterically, there was no way I'd be keeping this monstrosity of a ring! I quickly tugged it off of my finger and handed it over to him, the feeling of freedom washed over me and excited me in way I didn't think were possible.

I watched Jacob's back s he walked out of my door and my life for the final time. Tears were steadily streaming down my face and the sobs coming from my chest were violent. I was heartbroken at the loss of my best friend, my first love and the person I lost my virginity to. I'd shared so much with Jake, it was hard to walk away from our friendship. I decided I was in need of an early night after I had cried myself to exhaustion, I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. I cried myself to sleep as the loneliness set in. Jake and I had been together for 3 years, in 3 years I had not slept on my own.

_I smiled to myself as I looked in the mirror, facing be was a confident, sexy and beautiful lady dressed in a very provocative outfit. She had on a black lace up corset which successful showed her breasts off to their best, her long legs were encases in matching black suspenders. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked at the face of this sensual goddess, her brown hair framed her face in soft curls, her eyes were bright and excited and her lips plump with anticipation. The woman facing me in the mirror was me. _

_I confidentially walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Edward Cullen laid naked on a king size bed which was covered in blood red, silk sheets. _

"_Fuck me." I whispered in astonishment. _

"_Plan to babe." Cullen replied, getting off of the bed and walking swiftly towards me. Bloody hell he was well endowed. Endowed? What the fuck. Bella you should become an author. I froze as Edward's hands wrapped around my hips, my throbbing core told me this was exactly what I wanted and yet it felt dangerously wrong at the same time. Edward laid me down on the bed and hovered above me, keeping his weight off of me. My breathing became erratic as his lips touched my collar bone and he kissed his way up to my lips. Edward began to kiss me, it was passionate and loving combined, my head told me not to kiss him back but my heart was saying the opposite. For once in my life I decided to follow my heart. I kissed Edward back with as much passion as he was giving. "Edward." I gasped as his erection pressed again my wet centre. He sat up on the bed and quickly removed all of my clothing, until we were both lying on the bed staring at each other's naked bodies. _

_I decided to allow my instinct to take over as I pushed Edward back onto the bed and straddled him, his erection pressed against my entrance. I bent down to kiss Edward as I hovered over his erection, ready to slide onto him. _

I suddenly awoke, covered in sweat with the bed sheets tangled around me. What the fuck had I just been dreaming about? Bloody hell. I had only spent a few minutes with Edward Cullen and already I was turning into a sex obsessed whore. I knew that whatever happened with Edward Cullen I would leave my new job as a different person.

**Here have a cupcake for reaching the end, -hands a cupcake- and there's chocolate ones for people who review! I may be greedy and say I'd like 10 reviews before I update, can we do that?**

**Until next time my little minions, **

**GoldenChainsXO**


	2. Chapter 2 First day at work

**Hello! I didn't get 10 reviews :( But I thought to hell with the blackmail, I'll just post a new chapter :D We'll get to 10 some way or another ;) **

**But for all you who did review, here's your cupcake! -Cupcakes for all-  
**

**Now I shall let you read :D  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

"Right, you can open it now." Rose squealed as she walked trough the door of my apartment. Rose had sent me an outfit for my first day working for Edward Cullen.

"It better be more appropriate than the last outfit you chose for me." I chided, shakily opening the bow in which my work outfit was. I took the lid off of the box and felt my eyes widen as I pulled out the tight fitting, grey dress. It was gorgeous, it was sexy but at the same time professional. "Rose, I love it! I am so sorry for calling you a bitch over the last outfit you chose for me."

"You called me a bitch?"

"Ermm, kind of. I should go and get dressed."

I left Rose in my bedroom looking a little shocked at my unintended revelation. I giggled to myself as I remembered the shocked look that had engulfed her face, poor Rose wasn't used to being talked to like that by her best friend.

"You look fucking hot Miss Swan." I giggled and did a little twirl for Rose. I was dressed in the fitted grey dress which stopped just below my knee and clung to my ass. My hair was pinned up in a messy bun. "How do I look?" I asked as I slipped on my gorgeous plat formed heels, which were black and matched my black leather bag. "Amazing, now go and shag your boss."

"Rose, don't talk about my dream!" I cringed inwardly at the thought of it, I did not need those images running through my mind. "Fine, just fuck off so I can go back to sleep in your bed." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my blackberry from my bed side table. "Bye Rose!" I called, picking up my car keys. "Bye Bella, good luck!" She called back, I could already tell she was in my bed making herself comfortable.

I climbed into my truck, not in a very ladylike manner with my tight dress on and heels. Once I was safely in my truck I switched my radio onto the classical channel and tried to relax. I could not let my raunchy dream with Mr Cullen affect my work, he was my boss. Mmmm sex with the boss. No, I would not think like that. I would be nothing but polite and professional, I may even stretch as far as to teach Edward Cullen how to read. Well, maybe not quite that far but hey, I'll let him dream before I burst his bubble. I pulled up outside Cullen's offices and checked myself in my mirror my curly hair was tied up in a bun with a few strands of hair framing my face, it had taken me ages to perfect because I wanted to look perfect for seeing Edward Cullen. I knew this job was not going to help my self confidence problems but to hell with it, I may not have the looks, or fake boobs but I sure as hell had some brains and I would wipe the floor with Edward Cullen. Oh how I'd love to ride him on the floor. Whoa! No. I must not think like that. Mind out of the gutter Bella, out of the gutter. I took one last deep breath and climbed out of my truck, my personal hell was about to commence.

I stepped through the door and into the familiar reception area, however this time the sweet elderly lady was no longer sitting behind the desk, Edward Cullen was. "Good morning, Miss Swan." He said, without even looking up from his blackberry. Maybe I'll also have to teach him a few manners. "Good morning Mr Cullen. Would you like to go through your schedule with me whilst telling me exactly what you expect of me." I wasn't sure but I could have sworn I saw him smirk at me and lick his lips. "Of course Miss Swan, if you could meet me in my office in 5 minutes with a cup of coffee, black no sugar, we can go through my schedule and discuss your various duties."

I glared at Cullen's back as he strode towards his office, he wanted me to get him coffee, coffee? What did his last slave die of? Probably a botched breast enlargement, I giggled to myself.

I knocked hesitantly on Cullen's door with my diary in one hand and his coffee in the other, before I could knock for a second time the door swung open and Cullen stood there in all his glory. He was wearing a pair of tight fitting, dark blue jeans with a plain grey top. His sculpted arms were obvious through the tight sleeves of his top and the biker boots he wore were such a turn on. The man was a frigging sex god, no arguments. I handed Cullen his cup of coffee and walked over to the chair in front of his desk, keeping my eyes on the floor. I did not need him to see my beetroot cheeks. Cullen sat on the other side of his desk and propped his feet up on his desk. I lifted my head to watch him drink his coffee, he swallowed the whole cup in one go. If he were a girl, he'd be the envy of every prostitute. "So miss Swan, how can I help you?" He asked while using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his mouth. How can he help me? Well, I've got this throbbing sensation that needs seeing to. Fuck, I needed to stop thinking about Cullen and sex. "I thought we were going to discuss my duties and your schedule, Mr Cullen." I replied. "Ah, yes! So we were Miss Swan." Edward Cullen was staring at my chest. Great. Remind me to buy some chicken fillets. I watched Cullen's ass as he sauntered over to where his printer was and picked up a piece of paper. "Here's my schedule for the next week. I'll email you my calendar. Your job will be to book photo shoots and accompany me anywhere I go that's work related."

"Okay." I looked down at the schedule in my hands, fuck me. His schedule was manic. "We have to be at Wyland studios at 12 for my calendar photo shoot." He said, pointing to the information on the piece of paper. "Until then Miss Swan I shall leave you here to familiarise yourself with my schedule whilst I make a few phone calls." I just nodded my head in reply, unable to speak. The guy's eyes were smouldering.

I followed Cullen out of the offices and towards a limo, yes, a fucking limo! I felt like I was with the mafia, especially with Edward with his sunglasses on. Someone needs to inform him it's due to snow later. Unless he's planning on wearing the glasses to block out the glare from the brilliant white snow. I stepped inside the limo after Edward, it was huge! The seats wrapped around the inside of the car and were covered in black leather, in the corner was a cabinet filled with god knows what. My attention was drawn to the huge plasma television which Edward was focused on, he was watching The Simpsons. Suddenly I felt like a baby sitter.

I sat next to Edward and tried to focus my attention on his schedule, we were heading to Wyland studios which was a 40 minutes drive, I had to look engrossed. I tried my best but I don't think it worked very well. "Swan, entertain me." Edward said, turning off the television and turning to face me. Oh I could entertain him alright. "I don't recall seeing 'Entertain Cullen' in my contract." I replied, referring to the contract I had signed earlier. I was now property of Edward Anthony Cullen. "Hmm, really? We may have to make a few small changes to your contract then Swan." He pulled out a pack of cards and turned to face me. "Pick a card." He ordered. I rolled my eyes, I hated magic tricks. I did as I was told and reached out to pull a card from Edward's grip, my fingers brushed his and a jolt of electricity ran through me like fire. I felt alive for the first time in years, something Jake had never managed to make me feel. I pulled my hand back as quick as I could, my cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. "Lets forget that." Edward coughed, putting the cards back in the overhead compartment in the limo. I looked up at him and his eyes met mine, they mirrored my expression. He had felt the same jolt of electricity run through his body too. Wow.

The rest of the journey to the studios was silent, I couldn't get there quick enough! Once we arrived I followed Edward into a dressing room where I was pushed into a seat whilst Edward was beautified. The amount of time it took you'd think he was ugly. I knew from experience when working on shoots with Rose, my job was to keep out of the way and ensure no unwanted questions were asked. Easy, right? Not when Mr Cullen is doing a calendar shoot which involves minimal clothing.

"Edward!" A male voice called from behind me. I turned around to see a gorgeous man striding towards us, he was tall and pale with curly blonde hair. He was hot. "Hey Jaz." Edward replied, walking up to the stranger and hugging him. I think I just stepped onto the set of an X rated movie. Edward was wearing noting but a _very_ tight pair of boxers which left little to the imagination and let me tell you, my imagination loved it. I turned away from the two very hot men, maybe Edward Cullen was yet to come out.

"Swan!" Edward called pulling my attention away from the thoughts of Edward and Jasper _together_. "What's up Cullen?" I asked as I reached the two men. "This is Jasper, I'll be working with him on my next film so I thought it'd be good to introduce you now."

"Oh okay. Well Hi Jasper, I'm Bella." I could see Edward frown as he realised I'd introduced myself by my first name.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'll Jasper but you can call me Jaz." Oh. My. God! His accent.

"You too, so are you and Edward _together_?" I asked, noticing how close together they were standing.

"Together?" Both of the men cried, looking at me like I'd just grown a third head. Nice one Swan.

"Jaz is my sister's boyfriend, Swan." Well fuck. How was I supposed to know?

"Well, well, well Eddie. It looks like you've met your match with this one, she has no idea who you are." Jasper chuckled.

"I see that. Swan why don't you join Jasper in the café, I won't be needing you during the shoot."

I was sat facing Jasper at one of the small tables in the café, he was hot, intelligent and funny. I was in love. "So Bella, what do you think of Mr I' so up myself Cullen?" Jaz asked.

"He's a good boss." I diplomatically replied. Nice safe Swan, I deserved a pat on the back.

"You won't be saying that in week Bella, I guarantee you. You'll be sick of reassuring the pussy that he looks fine, writing speeches for him, fetching him coffee, trust me I know what he's like."

I rolled my eyes and too a sip of my coffee. "Are you like that?"

"Not at all. Bella, he's not that bad, he just has to be careful who he trusts. If you prove to him he can trust you he may even get his own coffee."

"Swan, coffee. Now." Edward ordered as he strolled across the café.

"I take back what I said about him being a good boss." I mumbled as I got up out of my seat to fetch the drama queen his coffee.

I walked back to the table, with Edward's coffee, where the two men were sat discussing something. Edward was looking very pissed. I picked up my pace in order to avoid his wrath for being slow and his coffee being cold. Speeding up was big mistake. I tripped over my own feet and the coffee went flying, I couldn't do anything but watch in horror as the contents of the mug went all over Edward's trousers. "Ohmygod, I'm so sorry." I cried, grabbing some napkins and beginning to rub at the wet patch. "Miss Swan I'll do that." I suddenly realised that I was in affect rubbing Edward Cullen's wet cock through his trousers. Could my day get anymore embarrassing? "I'm sorry." I whispered as I stood up and took the spare set at the table. "I told you she was special." Jasper said, smirking at Edward who glared back at him. I took no noticed of what they were talking about, all I could think of was the feeling of Edward's cock again my hand. He was big.

**Tweet me - GoldenChainsXO**

**Until next time! Remember reviews motivate me.  
**

**Toodles  
**

**XO  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The worst day of my life

******Hello, another chapter! I'm shocked at how fast I'm managing to write this! **

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, they really do motivate me :)  
**

_Regzi94_**_ - _I promise I won't make Jasper and Bella a couple :) **

_TraceyUK - _** I hope I've made the speech easier to read, sorry for the confusion caused by how it has previously been set out. **

_bearygirl - _**I will eventually include Edward's POV but at the moment I like to have the mystery of Edward's feelings towards Bella.**

**If anyone else has any questions, suggestions or requests just let me know and I'll do my best to make you all happy :)  
**

**I reached my 10 reviews! :') It made me very, very hapy!  
**

**I'll shut up now and let you read...  
**

**Chapter Three**

One week I'd been working for Edward Cullen, one week and I was already considering how I could inflict the most painful torture on Edward Cullen. My favourite was a stake through the heart and then pouring holy water into the wound. All I'd done was fetch him coffee and hold his coat whilst he signed multiple autographs. I was Edward Cullen's servant. My father would be so proud.

"Swan." Satan himself called, I snapped my head up from the coffee machine where I was making Edward-Satan-Cullen's coffee, for the eighth time today.

"Yes Mr Cullen?" I asked, turning around to see the cocky twat striding over to me with a frown on his face.

"My coffee, now."

The cheek. I was going to slap him, or better yet throw the coffee over him. Oh wait, I've already done that one, damn!

"Here." I snapped, thrusting the cup in front of him. I glared at Cullen as he bought the cup up to his lips and swallowed a gulp of coffee, it was scorching. I bit my tongue to stop myself from giggling as Edward's face twisted into one of agony. The smile was quickly wiped off of my face as Edward spat the coffee out, right down my white shirt. Fuck my life, my boss was the boss from hell.

"It's hot." I snapped, glaring at Cullen as I felt the coffee soak through my bra.

"Thanks for the warning. Well look at you Swan, you're all wet."

Oh great, just bloody great. To top off this fabulous day, my top was see through.

"Edward! What are you doing to the poor girl?" A pixie like creature ran over with a look of concern on her face.

"Alice." Edward greeted her looking as pissed off as I felt.

"I take it you're Bella, I'm Alice, Edward's sister. Nice to meet you."

"Hi." I replied, shaking the outstretched hand. The pixie's hands were small and petite with perfectly manicured nails. My chipped black nail varnish made me feel self conscious.

"Your shirt, it's ruined!" The girl said, a look of pure horror on her face.

"It's fine, it'll dry."

"You can't go around all day wearing a stained top!"

"Honestly, it's fine."

"No I won't allow it, come on I'll find you a top. I'm sure I've got one in Jaz's office."

The pixie grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me towards the corridor where the offices were situated, I could have sworn I heard Edward chuckle darkly behind me.

Alice sat me down in the chair behind the big oak desk and started going through a pile of clothes, all of which looked far too small for me. There was no way she was going to squeeze me into one of those tops. I decided not to enquire as to why Alice had a whole wardrobe in Jasper's office.

"Found one!" Alice squealed, throwing a top at me. I instinctively caught it and felt my eyes bulge out as I actually looked at it, it was a skin tight, black top with a very low cleavage. There was no way on this earth I could squeeze into that.

"Put it on then!" Err was she joking?

I rolled my eyes and peeled off my soaking wet, stained shirt to find my bra was just as wet. "I don't have a bra but if you give me yours I'll dry it quickly while you wait in here."

I handed my bra to her, feeling embarrassed at how exposed I was in front of Alice Cullen, the fashion designer, brother of Edward Cullen and girlfriend of Jasper!

"Put the top on while I'm gone." She ordered and then disappeared from the room, shutting the door tightly behind her. I quickly pulled on the T-shirt and cringed at myself in the reflection of the computer. The top was figure hugging to say the least and left _nothing_ to the imagination. My nipples showed clearly through my new T-shirt, standing to attention. I sat back down in the chair and tried to hide my head in my hands, this was the most embarrassing thing I had ever had to do, well aside from when I groped Edward through his trousers… Coffee appeared to be a big problem between myself and my boss from hell.

I was just beginning to relax waiting for Alice when there was a loud knock on the door. "Come in." I called.

The door swung open in front of me and in walked Cullen. Did I mention I was having the worst day of my life? I wanted the world to eat me as I felt my nipples harden at the sight of the sexy Mr Cullen.

"I was wondering if you could accompany me to a meeting, I just need you to take notes. It's about a new film."

"Of course, when is it?"

"Now."

Now? Fuck. I had to walk into a meeting with my tits on show. Life can be so cruel sometimes.

"Okay. I'll just leave Alice a note."

"She knows where you are, she'll be at the meeting too with Jaz."

She knew about the meeting, why didn't she tell me? She stole my bra and then went to a meeting which she knew I'd be attending. The fucking cow.

I picked up my hand bag and silently followed Edward into another office, my embarrassment was increasing by the minute.

I walked into the room and was greeted by 4 other people, there was Jaz, Alice and two other men who I did not know but they looked familiar. I glared at Alice as she winked back at me. If I got out of this room alive I was going to slap her. Jasper just gave me a small smile and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. I took my seat silently next to Edward and placed my diary and pen on the table. I would be nothing but professional.

"Bella, this is my father Carlisle and my Brother Emmett." Edward introduced me pointing to the two other men in the room. Edward's father was just like him but older, he still had that charming attraction to him that Edward had but his hair was grey and was neatly styled whereas Edward's hair was a wild bush which turned me on so much. Edward's brother had a cheeky look about him and was very, very muscular. Edward and Jasper had competition with this cheeky hunk however Edward was still my favourite.

"Hi." I squeaked looking down at my diary. Both Emmett and Carlisle looking up at me and smiled their hello, they made me feel at ease.

I sat through the meeting in absolute silence, Emmett made many jibes at his family whilst they all just rolled their eyes and continued with the meeting. I jotted down all dates that cropped up in Edward's schedule and I tried to keep my arms over my prominent nipples. I felt so awkward. The meeting was eventually over, much to my delight. Everybody filed out of the room, I followed Edward, I felt a hand grab my shoulder and Emmett whispered in my ear, "Don't let him take advantage of you Bella, you're stronger than that, you can give him as good as you get."

Emmett walked ahead of me and turned round to wink at me, I smiled to myself, at least someone was on my side. I silently followed Edward out of the offices to the limo which was waiting outside for us.

"I'm dropping you off at home." Edward informed me, as he pulled out his blackberry and started tapping away.

"What about my truck?"

"You won't be needing it, we're flying to Alaska tomorrow. The flight leaves at 7am so I'll be round to pick you up at 5am."

Alaska? Alaska? What the actual fuck. This was not in the diary.

"I'm not going to Alaska."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Why not?"

Fuck, why couldn't I go to Alaska?

"I have no clothes to wear." Fuck did I really just say that?

Edward chuckled as he looked me up and down, I didn't miss the way his eyes stilled and his breathing sped up as he saw my breasts, they are pressed tightly against the straining material as my nipples were fully erect. I blushed a deep red as I crossed my arms over my chest. Have I said fuck?

Edward cleared his throat and reluctantly pulled his eyes away from my breasts up to my eyes.

"Alice will be along in an hour or so with a suitcase already packed for you."

"I don't like Alice." I replied sulkily, the bloody goblin had let me go to a meeting with her family naked. Okay, maybe not naked but you get the point.

"I know, I feel the same way." I giggled at his confession and looked up at him to see him smiling sweetly at me. Mmm I loved his smile.

All too soon we pulled up outside my apartment block, I smile slightly at Edward and climbed out of the limo. I Felt like something had changed between us as we smiled at each other. Perhaps I was about to see another side to Edward which I didn't expect. I walked into my apartment and quickly made myself some soup for my dinner, if Alice was going to be round soon I should be prepared. Once I had eaten I changed into my comfortable baggy pyjamas and felt myself relax. I was going to Alaska tomorrow for Christ sake! The doorbell rang throughout my apartment flat, making me jump. I quickly ran towards my front door and yanked it open to see Alice standing in front of me with two suitcases. I really hoped one of those was for Alice.

"Hi Bella, how're you? Here's your bra." Alice thrust an object into my hands as she dragged two suitcases through my front door. I stood staring at her in absolute shock, this girl was mad.

"Do you want a drink Alice?" I asked, unsure of what else to say.

"That'd be great Bella, I'll have white wine please."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from my cupboard and poured two very large glasses of wine, I needed this. Before I walked back into the room I pulled my blackberry out of my pocket and sent a quick text to Edward,

'**Your sister is mad, I suggest you have her examined by a professional before she goes beyond help. Swan' **

I giggled to myself as I took a large gulp of wine and walked into my living room to give Alice her glass. I almost did an Edward and spat my wine all over the room, Alice had unpacked both of the suitcases and had set the clothes out all over my room. There was not one surface clear. Whilst Alice took a sip from her own glass I pulled my blackberry back out of my pocket and sent Edward a second text, '**I think I may have spoken too soon, she's beyond help!' **

"Alice, we're going to Alaska, not Australia."

"I know that silly, that's what these clothes are for."

Alice pointed towards a very small pile of clothes behind my sofa, there were a couple of coats and jeans but that was about it.

"Oh calm down Bella, it's not like you and I will be going out skiing and building igloos. We'll be accompanying Jaz and Ed to lots of functions and standing around film sets all day." She had a point.

"I thought you had a job?" I enquired, confused as to why Alice was joining us on this trip.

"I do but I always accompany Jasper or Edward when they go to Alaska. We used to go on holiday there as children so it means a lot to me."

An hour later, after looking through piles and piles of clothing I had deduced that Alice had a deep obsession of clothes. I hadn't even bothered to ask her why she'd packed me lingerie. Once we had packed the clothes back into the two suitcases, I had sat on each suitcase as Alice had zipped it up, I went to refill mine and Alice's glasses. I was in need of a another drink. After pouring the wine I pulled my blackberry out to see that Edward had replied. '**She went beyond help a long time ago! Don't let her get to you. See you tomorrow, bright and early x'. **My heart actually _skipped_ a beat as I saw the kiss Edward had put at the end of his text, god I'd love him to kiss me. Whoa. No. His sister is sat in my living room obsessing over which pair of jeans I should travel in. They both looked the same for gods sake! For the life of me I would never understand Alice and Rose's obsession with fashion. I picked up my phone in my shaking hands and quickly typed a reply to Edward, **'I'm sure I can handle her ;) See you tomorrow x' **I felt the wine go to my head as I took a big gulp and hit the send button. It was too late now, I couldn't retrieve the kiss.

I handed Alice her glass and sat down opposite her on my sofa, she looked excited.

"I'm glad he hired you Bells, you're different from the rest."

"Different?"

"Yeah, you put him in his place and you don't worship him like all the others did. You're good for him Bells."

"I just don't tell him he's the best thing in the world."

"Do you think he's the best thing in the world?"

I took a big gulp from my glass as I thought about what she said, what did I think about Edward Cullen?

"I admire him." I replied, trying not to let on how much I really did like him. I'd progressed a lot, admitting I admired Edward Cullen was not an easy thing for me to do. I Bella Swan admired the idiot Edward Cullen who earns ridiculous amounts of money by standing around looking pretty. I think I've lost my brain.

"You didn't answer my question Bella." God she was good.

"I answered it by telling you how I feel about your brother."

After I admitted to admiring Edward Alice didn't bring Edward into the conversation again, I was thankful for that, instead she discussed her upcoming clothes line and told me all about the fashion show she was planning on holding whilst in Alaska. I was thankful when Alice finally left and I had my apartment to myself, I rolled my eyes at the sight of the two suitcases in the middle of my hallway, I was never going to wear all of those clothes. Once I had placed mine and Alice's glasses in the dishwasher I climbed into bed and pulled my blackberry out, Edward had replied.

'**Be careful, she can be vicious when it comes to clothes. I have scars x'**

I quickly sent a reply to Edward, **'The evil pixie has left the building! And I survived. X' **I laughed to myself as I sent the message and I felt my heart flutter as Edward immediately replied. **'I'm glad you survived ;) Now get to sleep, we have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight xx' **I smiled to myself as I saw the extra kiss Edward had given me. **'Goodnight xx'** I replied and then placed my blackberry on my bedside table and plugged it in to charge. I felt myself smile as I began to drift off to sleep, Edward-frigging-Cullen had sent me two kisses!

**Thank you for reading!**

**Don't forget to review ;) I might break out the cupcakes again.  
**

**Tweet me - GoldenChainsXO  
**

**Until next time,  
**

**xoxox  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The journey to life

**Teeny bit demotivated by the lack of reviews my last chapter got :( Maybe a few more for this one? Pretty pleaseeee? **

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Four**

A loud ringing in my ear was annoying me. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around my room, it was still dark. What the hell was that noise? I slowly came around as I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair which resembled a birds nest, it was 4:59, why was I being woken up at this time of the night? Suddenly it hit me, it was my doorbell and it was nearly 5am. Fuck. I glanced down at my pyjamas, a black pair of leggings and a tight top which showed my nipples. Oh well I thought to myself as I climbed out of bed and made my way towards my door, it's nothing Edward hasn't seen before. I eventually reached my door and flung it open to see none other than the very sexy Edward Cullen. How was he so good looking at this time of the morning? God I hated him. "Morning sleepy head, I thought you wouldn't wake up in time that's why I lied to you. We don't actually have to leave until 5:30, here have a coffee." Edward greeted me, I was in shock to say the least, he had more in common with his sister than he realised.

"Don't you dare throw that coffee over me." I glared, taking the cup from him and taking a very long gulp. Edward chuckled and winked at me. I turned to walk towards my living room so I could leave Edward there whilst I got dressed.

"Fuck!" I heard from behind me, followed by a loud thump. I turned around to see Edward Cullen lying over a suitcase on the floor, his big toe clasped in his hands. I fucking loved Alice!

"Mind the suitcases." I chuckled, turning around to help him. I stretched my hand out for Edward to take a hold of, he reached up and took my hand. I felt a bolt of electricity fly through me as our skin touched, I felt alive, turned on and in lust. I cleared my throat as Edward stood up, his eyes met mine and I could see the same emotions running through him. We had a weird connection. I couldn't help but notice how well our hands fitted together, his strong hand wrapped around my small hand, it was perfect. I looked back up to Edward and saw his eyes were firmly on my lips, I closed my eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. _Oh my fucking god! I_ was kissing Edward Cullen. Me, Bella Swan was kissing Edward Cullen. His lips were soft and silk like against my own, our lips fitted together just as well as our hands had.

"Eddie!" A voice resounded throughout my apartment, I quickly jumped back from Edward's kiss in time to see his brother stride through my front door. "Emmett." I squeaked out, feeling rather embarrassed at almost being caught with my tongue stuck down Cullen's throat. "Morning Bells, you know your nipples are showing." I blushed a very deep shade of red.

"Thanks for the reminder Em. I better go and get dressed." I chanced a glance up at Edward and regretted it immediately. Cullen stood frozen, as if in shock, he looked angry, probably because he'd just kissed me. I sighed as I turned around and headed towards my bedroom to get changed.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in a pair of tight, light blue jeans and a blue, tight fitting T-shirt. For once I had a bra on. Wahoo for me! I tied my hair up in a ponytail and added some lip gloss. I wasn't going to let Edward Cullen regret kissing me because he felt I was below him. Not ever. I would eat Rosalie's chicken fillets before I let him put me down. I grabbed my hand bag, my blackberry and my charger and walked out of my room. When I reached my hallway I found Edward and Emmett sat on the floor with their backs against the wall, whispering frantically to each other. My suitcases were no longer in the hallway. "Hi." I murmured, looking down at my feet feeling very self conscious. Edward's head snapped up and his eyes met mine, the butterflies in my stomach sparked up and I had to fight the urge to run out of the room screaming. Before I could say anything Edward's face broke into a huge smile, "You ready to go?" He asked, standing up. "Yeah, let me just grab my coat."

I grabbed my coat from the back of my kitchen door and threw it on, it was a dark blue duffle coat with black faux fur trimming, I loved it. I slipped on my beloved biker boots and followed Edward and Emmett out of my front door, locking it behind me. The three of us headed down to the limo which was parked up outside my apartment. "My truck!" I gasped as I spotted it parked in it's usual parking space. "I collected it this morning and drove it here, I hope you don't mind." Edward explained, nervously scratching his neck.

"Thanks." I murmured, smiling slightly at him.

The car journey to the airport was silent, even Emmett kept his mouth shut, which I must admit was quite unnerving. My phone rang shortly after we had set off on our journey, I glanced at my watch, 5:40 who would be calling me at this time of the morning? I pulled my phone out of my bag and giggled as I saw the display, it was Rose. "Hey Rosie!" I sang into my phone as I clicked the answer button. I saw Emmett's head shoot up and his eyes glued themselves to me.

"Hey Rosie? Is that all you can say? You fucking bitch."

"Whoa Rose, calm down. What's up?"

"What's up? For Christ sake Bella! You're going to fucking Alaska, that's what 's up."

"Well done captain obvious."

"Don't you use that tone with me missy."

"Sorry mum. Now did you have a genuine reason for calling me?"

"Yes. On a scale of one to ten how hot do you think Edward's brother Emmett is?"

What the fuck. Oh this was good, Rose liked Emmett. I decided I'd give her a little bit of a hard time considering how she had yelled at me.

"I'm not sure Rose, hold on I'll ask him what he thinks. Hey Emmett, my friend Rosie would like to know how hot you'd rate yourself on a scale of one to ten?"

Rosalie actually screamed down the phone at me as Edward chuckled to himself and Emmett actually blushed. I raised my eyebrow at Emmett, surprised by his reaction.

"I'd say ten." He replied, winking at me.

"He says he'd rate himself a ten. Now Rose is there anything else I can do for you because we're nearly at the airport."

"I hate you." She replied, the venom clear in her voice. Whoopsie!

"Aww babes, I love you too. Toodles." I put the phone down before Rose even had a chance to answer.

"Rose likes you." I informed Emmett as I threw my blackberry carelessly back into my tote bag. He cleared his throat and looked up at me, an evil glint in his eye.

"Yeah, well Edward likes you." He replied, smirking at me. I winced as Edward smacked Emmett around the head with his hand, hard. Thankfully I was saved from any further embarrassment by our arrival at the airport. Thank fuck for that. We were whisked through security and straight onto the private jet. Oh, did I mention we were on _Edward's_ private jet? Please insert my girly squeal here. I was in love with this guy's assets! And I don't just mean the ones he's purchased.

The private jet was sleek and sophisticated. There were black leather reclining seats in pairs with a total of 3 pairs. Each pair of recliners had a sleek television, that dropped down from the ceiling, in front of them and in the armrests were holes for glasses. At the back of the plane was a small seating area which consisted of a small sofa and a table, it was big enough to fit around three people. In the front of the plane was a fully stocked bar which had four seats around it. The plane was very luxurious, sexy and yet homely, it oozed Edward throughout. I hovered back as Jasper and Alice took one set of the recliners, Emmett sprawled out over the over two which meant I was either stuck with Edward or I sat on the sofa at the back of the plane. I began to make my way towards the back of the plane to sit on the sofa, I swiftly passed Edward. "Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing a hold of my hand and pulling me back to face him. My whole body fizzled at his touch. I wanted to feel his lips against mine again, his skin against mine.

"To the back, to sit down."

"You're sitting next to me." The authority in Edward's voice told me there was no use in arguing with him, he would win in the end.

Edward and I sat in complete silence as the plane took off, by the time the seatbelt sign was turned off Emmett was fast asleep, snoring _and _drooling and Jasper and Alice were cutely cuddled up watching a film. I felt very awkward.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked, undoing his seatbelt and standing up to stretch. My face was on level with my favourite asset of his. Just a zipper was keeping me from what I wanted. I sat on my hands and tore my eyes away from Edward's bulge. "Do you have white wine?" I asked, returning the smile he was flashing me. "Of course, you stay here and I'll get it for you."

"Edward, it's my job to fetch things for you."

"It's not. You used my first name."

"So I did."

"Interesting." He murmured and turned around to walk towards the bar. I licked my lips as I watched Edward's yummy ass wander down the aisle, god I would love to get my nails into that. I closed my eyes and listened to the hum of the engine whilst I waited for Edward to return. I was brought back to reality by a jolt of electricity and ecstasy running through my body, I opened my eyes to see Edward's hand on my shoulder with a glass of wine for me. I took the glass from Edward and smiled my thanks at him. I noticed that Edward also had a glass of white wine for himself.

"Are you looking forward to Alaska?" Edward asked me, while turning in his chair to face me.

"Yeah I am."

"I'll email you the schedule when we're at the hotel so you can work out when you'll have some time on your own to explore."

"Thanks." Wow, this was a real change in Edward and I was in shock.

"Bella, about earlier when I kissed you.."

"It's okay Edward, you don't have to explain yourself to me, it's fine we can just forge about it."

"That's the thing, I don't want to forget about it." Well fuck me. Literally please. I took a large gulp of my wine as I tried to form a response in my head.

"What?" I asked in complete shock, it was the best I could come up with.

"I've been a twat towards you Bella, I'm sorry. I just didn't know whether or not I could trust you, you see I had to fire my last assistant for leaking information about my personal life to the press."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah but you're different Bella. You don' suck up to me, you don't ask me about my life. You make me feel comfortable around you."

I took a deep breath and looked Edward in the eyes.

"Edward, what are you trying to say?"

"Would you mind going on a date with me Bella? I want to get to know you better."

Oh great, just fucking great. The plane has crashed and I'm in heaven. Just my fucking luck.

"Bella?" Fuck, Edward was staring at me. Maybe I was still alive, just.

"I'd love to Edward."

Edward's face lit up as he leaned forward and planted a kiss firmly on my cheek. I giggled to myself and smiled at him.

Edward and I hadn't spoken since I had agreed to go on a date with him, instead we had turned the television on and decided to watch a film. One Edward wasn't in. I had relaxed into my chair and I was slowly drifting off to sleep as I heard a murmur, I turned my head to look at Emmett which was where the noise was coming from.

"Rose. Rosie." He whimpered, sounding out of breath.

"Is he…?" I asked, turning to look at Edward.

"I believe my brother is having a rather X rated dream about your best friend."

"Oh Rose is gonna love this."

I watched as Alice walked up the aisle to where Emmett was reclining, she winked at me and she picked up the glass of water which was on the arm of my chair. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing as she threw the glass of water over him. Emmett sprung up in his seat looking shocked and wet, very wet.

"Nice dream, Em?" Jasper asked, turning around in his seat to watch what was going on. Emmett looked in complete shock as he realised we all knew what he had been dreaming about.

"Not one word to Rosalie." He whispered to me, turning to face me.

"Oh bite me Emmett." I shot back, giggling to myself at the thought of what Rose's reaction would be. Life was so good sometimes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D **

**Review pleaseeeeeeeee ;)  
**

**Tweet me - GoldenChainsXO  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The outfit of my life

******Apologies for this being the shortest chapter yet but I've had an incredibily stressful day :(  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)  
**

**Chapter Five **

Oh my god. Oh my god. I think I'm hyperventilating. Whoa. No. I can't die before my date with Edward. Heh, date. With Edward Cullen. Okay, not helping the hyperventilating. I took a deep breath sat down on the sofa in my hotel room. My hotel room was huge! There was a large living room, with a huge television and an L shaped beige sofa with bright red cushions selectively placed. Behind the sofa was a mini bar which was built into the wall! The bedroom was the size of my apartment! There was a huge king bed covered in silk sheets, it was the bedroom of my dreams. My favourite part of my hotel room was the bath! It was an antique claw foot bathtub which was covered in crystals, it was gorgeous. On the other side of the bathroom was an open fire which would successfully warm my whole room. This hadn't been what I expected when I got on the plane to Alaska, I had been expecting a tiny little room, maybe even the boiler room.

Once I had unpacked _all_ of my suitcases I sat down on the sofa and flicked on the television, I had an hour until I was expected at dinner and I planned to enjoy this hour. I'd just put on my favourite show, Don't tell the bride, when there was a continuous knocking at my door. Whoever the fuck that was could get lost, this was my hour. The knocking continued so I eventually pulled myself up from my seat and opened my door. Standing in front of me in all of her glory was Alice, she was wearing a short black clingy dress with her hair in ringlets around her face, she looked amazing.

"What can I do for you Alice?" I asked.

"I'm here to get you ready for tonight. Although an hour is so not long enough so you better go and get in the shower right now." The little goblin said. I tried to protest against Alice's little make-up session but I was shut up by her pushing me into the bathroom.

"Oh my god Ali, I love it!" I squealed, looking at myself in my floor length mirror. Alice had curled my hair in tight ringlets and had left my make up looking natural but my favourite part of my new look was the dress, it was a midnight blue, chiffon float dress with an empire waist line. It was gorgeous. I grabbed my crystal studded clutch bag and slipped on my heels which were the same colour as my dress.

"You look so good Bells." Alice giggled, grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"Where are we going to eat?"

"A restaurant that's in the town centre, it's very prestigious. Oh god.

"Alice, I swear to god if there are more than two forks this will turn in a re-enactment of pretty woman."

"Bella I don't want to think about your sordid fantasies in which you and my brother do the dirty on a piano."

"You have a one track mind."

"I know, Jaz loves it. Come one."

Alice and I walked out of the lift and into the large reception room of the hotel, which was covered in marble flooring, cream walls and lots of antique chairs. My favourite thing in the room was the tall man, with dishevelled hair looking like the king of all sex gods. Edward was standing under the chandelier with tight fitting black trousers, which showed off his legs perfectly and a crisp white shirt, tucked into his trousers. He looked amazing and he smiled at _me _as soon as he saw me. I smiled back and made my way over to him. "You look gorgeous." He whispered, leaning down to kiss me on the cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"wow Bells, you look hot." Emmett shouted across the foyer. I cringed as everybody in the room turned to look at Emmett, he really had no idea of how to behave in public. I blushed as he walked over to me and kissed me on the other cheek. "Thank Em, you look rather hot yourself." He did, he was wearing the same assemble as Edward, as was Jasper. All of the guys look hot.

"Lets go." Edward demanded, taking a hold of my hand and leading me towards the limo outside. I relaxed as the familiar fuzziness washed over me, I loved being around him.

The limo ride to the journey seemed to last a lifetime. Edward's body was pressed up against my side as he sat next to me on the journey. My heartbeat was galloping at the speed of light as I tired not to blush. When we arrived at the restaurant Edward helped me out of the car and held my hand until we walked into the restaurant. The paparazzi obviously hadn't caught up with Edward's schedule. The mean l passed uneventfully, aside from the fact Edward had had a personality transplant and was being _nice_ to me. Wow.

I walked up to my room, my shoes in my hand as I held Edward's hand in my other hand. We eventually reached my door and I turned to face him, his eyes had a burning passion within them and my knees went weak at the sight of it. I moaned as Edward pushed me up against my door, his body pressed against me, his bulge against my stomach. I moaned in anticipation of Edward's lips against mine. I dripped my shoes and bag on the floor and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck to pull his lips firmly against mine. I lost myself in our kiss, his lips were soft and silky against my and my mind was spinning through all the emotions I was feeling. I pushed Edward away from me, panting to try and catch my breath.

"Lets go to bed." I whispered, kissing Edward firmly on the lips.

"No. Not until after our first date."

I was shocked. Edward Cullen had the chance to get in my pants and he declined. Oh my god. I knew the rejection was shown clearly on my face.

"I want to Bella, you have no idea how much I want to but I want to wait and make it special."

I knew what he meant but it was hard to step away from this man.

"Goodnight Edward." I smiled and lent forward to kiss him one last time.

"Goodnight Bella." He smiled at me and waited until I had gone into my room before he left.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, tonight had been perfect. I knew what Edward meant by waiting and I was okay with that, well kind of. Edward was not how I expected him to be, he was kind and attentive. He was the perfect man. I touched my lips, I could still feel the tingle on the from Edward's lips against my own. I drifted off to sleep replying the kiss between myself and Edward.

I was woken up by something shaking me, my eyes flew open to see Alice's face staring right at me. "What the fuck Ali?" I cried, glaring at her.

"Bella, you know you're like the best PA in the world and you're eventually going to be my sister in-law? Will you please please please help me."

Did she just say sister in-law? We hadn't even gone on a first date yet!

"What do you want me to do Alice?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Well, I have my fashion show today but one of the model's flight has been cancelled."

"What do you want me to do Ali?"

"Willyoufillinforher?" Say what now?

"Ali, please speak properly. It's too early in the morning for this."

"For gods sake Bella! Will you fill in for my missing model? Please!"

"No." No way was I going to walk down a cat walk.

"Oh thank you so much Bella! Go and shower, we'll be leaving in about 40 minutes time."

I decided not to argue and I think I was must likely still drunk from the champagne I had drunk last night. I showered quickly, dried my hair and pulled on a pair of jeans and a top. I picked up my blackberry to see I had a text from Edward, **'Hi baby, sorry to hear Alice had roped you into this. I'll be in the front row ;) xxx' **Baby? Front row? Oh just fuck my life. **'I hate your sister xxx'. **I replied and walked down to the reception to meet the little goblin.

I was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people and hair spray at the location for the fashion show. I was whisked into a dressing room to have my hair and make up done, I had no complaints. Once my hair had been transformed into a mass of curls and my make up was flawless I was once again whisked off to another room, this time to get dressed. That was when I decided there was no way I was doing this. Alice mentioned nothing about lingerie. I glared at the lacy black corset and suspenders which were hanging up on a rail in the room. I could not walk into a room full of people dressed like that, no way. I pulled my blackberry out and quickly wrote a text to Alice,

'**I am not wearing that.' **

'**Bella don't argue.'**

'**I'm not. I'm just stating a fact.'**

'**Put it on Bella.' **

I wasn't going to win this text war. I reluctantly put on the lacy boy shorts and matching corset, I blushed when I caught sight of myself in the mirror. This was not me but I had to admit I didn't look too bad. I pulled on the suspenders and slipped the matching heels on. Oh god, how could I walk out wearing this? I was pulled out of my reflection by the door swinging open. There stood Alice wearing the exact same outfit as me but in white. "Fuck Alice, you look amazing." I gasped. "So do you. Bloody hell Bella, you're going to torture my brother." I giggled to myself as I looked in the mirror, I had to admit we didn't look bad. "Lets go." Alice said, taking a hold of my hand and pulling me out of the room. "We're going to walk down the catwalk together, just follow my lead."

I gulped and followed Alice. This was the most nerve racking thing I had ever done in my life.

I was overwhelmed as I stepped out onto the catwalk with Alice holding my hand, the huge amount of people momentarily threw me and I wobble a little on my heels but Alice quickly grabbed a hold of my arm to prevent me from falling. I turned and smiled at her quickly before we both made our way down the cat walk. I quickly spotted Edward, front row just as he had promised, he looked very hot. His hands were clenched in his lap as his eyes were staring at me. I smiled to myself as I wiggled my ass a little bit more, just to tease him. This was the best day of my life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Don't forget to review, it motivates me to write more :P  
**

**Tweet me - GoldenChainsxo  
**

**Toodles xoxox  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The begining of romance

**Hello! **

**Few little things before I allow you to read this;  
**

**firstly - I've made this chapter into two parts so I can upload something!  
**

**Secondly - My laptop is dying, very slowly so if there are any delays in me uploading it's because of that, oh and my exams which are just over a week away... I'm kind of living in denial about those at the moment!  
**

**Thirdy - I have very little knowledge about Alaska so everything in this fic about it is all made up in my little mind.  
**

**I think that's me done, sorry for any mistakes! I'll get back to writing the second part.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Oh my god, oh my god. I shook my head as I sat up in bed and memories of the catwalk flooded my mind. Had I really pranced around in lingerie in front of Edward Cullen? This was not good. Well for him it may be good, I saw that bulge. He did look like he enjoyed it, I just hope he really did enjoy it and he wasn't just wearing extra padded boxers. That would just be me luck. I climbed out of bed and threw on my dressing gown and then picked up my diary to see what joys today would bring. I hadn't spoken to Edward since I'd bared myself to him in front of a very large amount of people. I groaned as I saw Edward had interviews all morning, this was not going to be fun. I better start getting ready, I thought to myself as I slipped my dressing gown off. Just as I began to wonder what to wear today there was a knock at my door, I laughed to myself as I realised Alice must have known I was having a problem finding something to wear.

I swung open my door and gasped as Edward stood there in front of me, I looked down at myself as I realised I was wearing a very short pair of shorts which barely covered my ass and a tank top which showed my nipples. Well this is embarrassing, my cheeks went bright red and I looked down at the floor.

"Morning Bella, you look as beautiful as ever." He smiled at me and made my heart melt.

"Good morning Edward, how're you?" I asked as I walked back into my room and sat down on the sofa, Edward took a seat beside me and turned his body to face me.

"I'm good, how're you?"

"I was fine until I realised we had interviews all day." Edward chuckled and I just rolled my eyes.

"That's what I came to talk to you about Bells. You have the day off."

"What?" I asked completely dumb struck.

"I told you, I'm taking you on a date."

"Our date is me having the day off while you do interviews all day?"

"Of course not silly. We're going away for three nights so I want you to pack whilst I do the interviews. I'll send a car for you at 12pm."

"Away? Where?" I asked, my interest had peeked.

"It's a surprise Bella." I pouted knowing there was no way Edward was going to tell me anymore.

"Fine. What do I need to pack?"

"Ah also about the packing, Alice has already packed for you."

"So why are you giving me the morning off to pack?"

"Alice made me say it. You're going shopping with her." Err say what? Do I not get a say in this? Stupid pixie.

"There's no way I can get out of this is there?"

"Nope, have fun!" I rolled my eyes as I got up to see Edward out of my room.

"Alice will be over in about 20 minutes, she said to wear the Armani jeans with the blue beaded T-shirt. Whatever that means. Oh and Bella, be careful, the paparazzi know where I am."

"I'll be fine. Have fun Edward, I'm sure you'll find someone else to fetch you coffee."

Edward didn't reply to my little quip, instead he lent forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. I was in a daze as Edward turned and walked away, my cheek was on fire where his soft, velvet like lips had touched me. I finally snapped out of it and went to get ready, I was going shopping…

Once I had dressed myself in the clothes Alice had suggested I clipped my hair up into a bun and put some light make up on, I wanted to look good in case there were any paparazzi around. I slipped on a flat black pair of shoe boots and grabbed my coat, it was very cold outside and I was unsure as to whether Alice and I were shopping outside or in a mall.

"Bella?" A lyrical voice called, causing me to jump. I hated that little pixie.

"Coming Alice." I called back and grabbed my handbag. Alice was wearing a matching pair of jeans with a long sleeved T-shirt which had her fashion range's logo on it, it looked good on her. I followed Alice out to the waiting car in silence, I was nervous as I saw the throngs of paparazzi outside. I stayed close to Alice as we made out way through all of the flashing cameras. The noise of the cameras and the shouting were deafening as we swiftly climbed into the car, I was thankful for the safety it offered.

"Sorry about that Bella." Alice said, turning to face me with a concerned look on her face.

"It's fine Alice, I knew it had to happen at some point."

"Bella, you do realise that once news of you and Edward gets out this will be your life." I gulped as I thought about it, I'd be sacrificing my freedom but in return I would be gaining Edward.

"I think it's a fair deal."

"If you say so Bella. Anyway, shopping! We're going to take the long route to try and shake off the paparazzi so I suggest we sit back and have some champagne." This was certainly worth the trouble of a few cameras.

After about an hour of driving we eventually reached a huge glass mall which was extremely imposing. I quickly whipped out my blackberry as we entered the car park, I had a text from Edward.

**Don't let Alice boss you around. She may be little but she's a bully. **

**I miss you, you made interviews enjoyable with your attitude and coffee trips. Have fun, see you soon xxx**

I smiled to myself at Edward's text, he could be seriously cute some times! I decided now was the best time to reply considering I was about to be dragged around a shopping mall.

**I can handle her. Sorry to hear you're suffering ;)**

**See you soon xxx**

"Ready?" Alice asked, literally bouncing up and don in her seat, oh god this was going to be torturous. I slipped my phone back into my handbag and nodded back at Alice.

Well, I hadn't been expecting this. I felt my cheeks alight as Alice held up another set of lingerie. She had brought me here to buy underwear.

"Alice, I can't wear that!" I screeched, trying to work out exactly what the lacy piece would cover.

"Fine! What would you wear?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest and glared at me. Was this girl serious?

"Alice, I am not discussing lingerie with you."

"Bella, I like you okay. Edward also likes you and I want you to be my sister in law therefore I need to ensure you keep Edward happy." I almost choked on my own saliva. Was this thing for real? I guess it was time I gave up and just succumbed to the wrath of Alice.

"Fine but can I pick out a selection and you tell me which ones meet my approval?" Alice huffed a little but she eventually agreed. There was no way Edward was going to see this lingerie, well at least not on our date.

I eventually left the shopping mall with two new lingerie sets, one was a dark purple lace bra with matching boy shorts which had a yellow silk bow at the back, it looked cute. The second set was white corset and a matching thong, the corset was perfect, it could pass as a top and made my boobs look amazing. Alice informed me that I was meeting Edward at a secret location and we were going straight there, I was getting rather excited! Alice and I watched one of Edward's movies on the journey, I had to admit he looked smoking in the film but he was so much better looking in the flesh.

Oh my god, oh my god. I stepped out of the car to see Edward standing in front of a small plane with a bunch of red roses in his hand. I felt tears form in my eyes, I couldn't believe how amazing he looked. _The _Edward Cullen was taking me out on a date! Alice handed me my shopping bags and I made my way over to where Edward was standing, he smiled widely at me and I felt my insides melt.

"Hi." He said, leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek.

"Hi." I replied, shyly smiling back at him.

"I got you these." He said, handing the bouquet of roses to me, they were beautiful.

"They're amazing Edward. I got you this too but you won't be seeing it for a while." I teased, showing him my bag which contained my brand new lingerie.

"You sure do know how to tease a guy Bells." Edward groaned. "Come on we better get going, I have a schedule which we need to stick to. Your suitcase has already been packed."

I followed Edward up the stairs and into the tiny plane, despite it looking plain and small from the outside the interior was luxurious. The floor was covered in a plush, thick cream carpet and there were sets of black chairs facing each other, I loved it! Edward took my roses from me and placed them in a vase on top of a table situated at the back of the plane. I placed my bags down next to a chair and sat down, I was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. Edward handed me a can of coke and took a seat opposite me. I giggled to myself as Edward's can fizzed over and covered his hands.

"Not the first time your hands have been covered in something sticky, hey?" I asked, winking at him. He smirked back at me and grabbed some tissues to clean himself up.

This was going to be the best date ever.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it was so short :( **

**Tweet me GoldenchainsXO  
**

**Toodles xo  
**


	7. Chapter 7 The Date

**Hellooo! I'm back and my exams are over so I should be churning them out. Or something like that...**

**I hear Fanfic are trying to spoil all of our fun by banning lemons, this does not please me!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

**The Date  
**

The plane quickly took off and soon we were high up in the air amongst the clouds, I felt like I was lost in a dream. Somehow I was going on a date with the Edward Cullen. Yes, the Edward Cullen that I hate. Well, used to hate.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked, as I looked out of my window, below us was a blanket of snow which appeared to be covering everything. We were along way from the Alaska we had previously been staying in.

"You'll see Bella." He replied, mischievously smiling at me. I sighed and dropped it, I'd known Edward long enough to discover he was stubborn and if he didn't want to tell me something then he simply wouldn't.

"How were the interviews today?"

"Boring, I wanted you."

"Well I'll make sure I'm there next time but you can get your own coffee."

"Only if I can spill it down you so that you have to remove your bra."

"Oh god, please don't remind me." I felt my cheeks shining as a blush crept up my neck to my cheeks.

"Hey, I love it when you go braless."

He winked at me and took a hold of my hand. I felt an electric volt jolt through my body as our hands met, my body tingled and I felt my cheeks become a whole new shade of red. So here I was sitting next to a god, looking like a beetroot. Life is great.

The remainder of the flight flew by as I spent the next three hours daydreaming of various ways I could kiss Edward. We were soon climbing out of the plane and onto a snow covered ground, it was beautiful. All I could see for miles was glittering white snow. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled at me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked, leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. My heart skipped a beat at the feeling of his soft velvet like lips touching my skin.

"It's amazing."

"So are you. Come on princess your carriage awaits."

I giggled at Edward's nickname and followed him to the 4wheel drive that was parked next to the plane. We both climbed into the backseat as the driver packed the boot with our luggage, I cuddled up to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder. If I was going on a long drive I was going to sleep on him and there was nothing he could do about it.

I must have successfully fallen asleep on Edward's shoulder as the next thing I recognised was his sweet voice calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see his bright green ones boring into my own, my eyes flickered to his lips and I had to hold myself back from kissing him. His lips were plump and divine, I wanted him.

"Look out the window Isabella." He whispered, smiling nervously at me.

My eyes widened as I turned my gaze to outside the window as we gently pulled to a stop. There in front of me was a picturesque log cabin, nestled against the bottom of a snow covered mountain, it was beautiful. The cabin was made solely of wood and even had a balcony, it was gorgeous.

"Where are we?" I asked, still staring at the cabin.

"My parents own a holiday resort here and this is one of our cabins, I used to come here as a child."

"It's beautiful."

"Wait until you see inside."

I followed Edward into the log cabin and gasped as I saw the interior of the living room, in the background I could see Edward collecting our suitcases from the driver but my mind was focused on the cabin. It was open plan inside and on the far wall was a stone fireplace with a typical fur rug in front of it, there were leather sofas around the rug, it was cosy. The kitchen was to my right, the cabinets were made of the same wood as the cabin was and had a marble worktop. It all looked luxurious and yet cosy at the same time. It was perfect and it was an insight to Edward, on the outside he looked high maintenance and cold however on the insight he was loving and caring. It really did reflect his personality.

"Isabella?" Edward's voice came from behind me, I turned around to see him standing there in his tight jeans and snow coat with his sex hair sprinkled with droplets of snow. He truly did look like a movie star.

"wow." I replied, smiling at him.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?"

"I wasn't talking about the cabin but yes I agree it is gorgeous."

"What were you talking about then?" He asked with a cocky smirk plastered across his face. Arrogant git.

"You." That threw him, his smirk was suddenly wiped off of his face, it was clear he hadn't been expecting me to reply so bluntly. Another look cross his face, one I didn't recognise as he strode towards me, I stepped back as he advanced towards me until my legs hit the side of the sofa and I fell backwards onto it into a laying position. I heard Edward chuckle as he strode over to me until he was standing above me, looking down at me.

"Shut up and help me up." I moaned, holding out my hand for him to take a hold of and pull me up. He wrapped his strong hand around my own and I pulled hard on it, giggling as he lost his footing and fell onto me.

"Now Miss Swan, this is no way to treat your boss is it."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" I surprised myself at the way I was acting around Edward, I had hated him a few days ago but that was before I had seen this new Edward. Edward didn't reply, instead he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me, I kissed him back as I was enveloped in a dreamlike state which felt close to being in heaven. The kiss felt like it went on for ages but all too soon he pulled his luscious lips away from my own and smiled down at me.

"Now that is how you should treat your boss Miss Swan."

"I'll try to remember that sir. How about I should you how you should treat an employee?"

"As much fun s that sounds and however much I would love that I have a few little errands to run before our date tonight. You settle in and unpack, transport will be here in two hours so that should give you time to get ready." I groaned at the loss of his body pressed up against mine and he stood up, I would have been quite happy to call this little encounter our first date.

"Fine but don't be too long." I pouted, standing up and walking over to the door with him.

"I won't. Dress for the cold, bye Bella." He placed another kiss on my lips and then quickly ran out into the cold weather and into the car that was waiting for him. I felt dazed from the events that had just taken place.

After blinking a few times after Edward's departure I decided I should start to unpack our clothes. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it up the spiral wooden staircase that led to the bedroom, I was taken back at the sight that greeted me. There in the middle of the room was a king sized wooden bed with bright red sheets, it looked so comfortable. The bed was the only thing in the room so I pushed open another door and came face to face with a huge walk in wardrobe. Every wall was a wardrobe and in the middle of the room was a leather armchair and a full length mirror. I quickly put my few belongings away and then did the same with Edward's. I had no idea how long we would be staying here but it felt right to unpack and enjoy this cabin as much as we possibly could. Once I had unpacked I pushed the door open to the last room that was upstairs and I found the bathroom, complete with a claw foot tub. I could certainly get used to this kind of lifestyle.

Once I had showered and dried my hair I decided to just play safe and wear my dark blue skinny jeans and a jumper, I didn't pay too much attention to which jumper I chose as I had a feeling I was going to be wearing my fur coat most of the night. I quickly straightened my hair and put on a light cover of make up so that I looked acceptable. Once I had taken a look in the mirror I pulled on my fur boots which matched my black fur coat just as I heard a knock on the door. I checked my hair in the mirror once last time and opened the door to find Edward standing in front of me with a rose. I glanced up into his eyes and saw the excitement sparkling in them.

"Good evening." He whispered, handing the rose to me.

"Evening sir." I winked back at him and took the rose, he was dressed in new jeans which fitted perfectly to his legs. He looked amazing with his snow coat wrapped around him even though it stopped me from wrapping my arms around his muscular chest.

"Your carriage awaits you princess." My eyes widened and I froze with shock as I saw the snow sleigh behind him.

"Are you going on that?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, come on." He took a hold of my hand and walked me towards the sleigh which was to be pulled but two horses, both were a glossy black that stood out against the glistening white snow. Edward helped me up onto the sleigh, once I was seated he climbed in next to me and pulled a blanket over us while wrapping his arm around my shoulders. This was perfect.

It was pitch black outside so I didn't feel guilty about spending the journey kissing Edward. I pulled back when I felt the sleigh pull to a stop, Edward's lips were swollen and bright red, I wanted to kiss him again.

"As much as I would like you carry on kissing you our dinner will be cold so come on." I smiled to myself and felt my insides melt as Edward helped me climb out of the sleigh and walked me towards a clearing in the woods. The path was lit by hundreds of candles, my breath was taken away when we finally reached the clearing. In the middle of the clearing sat a small table which was set for two people, in the middle was a lantern and there was classical music playing in the background, it was overwhelmingly romantic.

I sat down at the table opposite Edward and took in the sight before me, Edward had dressed the table using brown and green shades which matched both of our eye colours. This guy was too good to be true.

"Lets get before it gets too cold." I pulled the cover off of my plate and giggled to myself as I saw the mushroom ravioli, he had remembered my favourite.

"This tastes so good."

"Good. I made it myself."

"You cook?"

"Yeah, my mum taught me. I can make an awesome chocolate fudge cake." Is it too soon to propose to the guy?

"Chocolate fudge cake is my favourite."

"I'll make it for you soon."

We ate the rest of our meal in silence as I wanted to savour the taste of the first meal Edward Cullen had cooked for me. Once we had both eaten myself and Edward discussed our childhoods a little and I discovered he had grown up in a very loving and family orientated environment, the very opposite to my own childhood. After I had confessed to him that I tried to think about my upbringing as little as possible Edward suddenly changed the subject and asked me to dance with him. I reluctantly agreed and we moved to the edge of the clearing and we danced, it was beyond romantic and he had me melting inside, despite me not being able to dance.

"See, I told you I can't dance." I groaned after I had stepped on Edward's feet once again.

"Well luckily for you I had lessons."

"Shut up and kiss me."

He quickly complied to my request and pressed his lips to mine. I lost all sense of time as we slowly swayed to the music as Edward continued to kiss me. I had no idea why I had ever disliked this man, he was heaven on earth and he was mine. At least I hope he is mine, we've not discussed what this date will lead to. I banished that thought from my mind and focused myself on the present, there was no point wondering what would happen tomorrow before the night was over.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Please be kind enough to review, it motivates me to write a hell of a lot faster!  
**

**Toodles Amigos  
**

**GoldenChainsXO  
**


	8. Chapter 8 The inconvenience of sleep

**Sorry for this being a short chapter but I figured you'd rather have this than nothing :)  
**

**I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review! I love your reviews, they make me smile and they motivate me to start writing!  
**

**Sorry for any mistakes!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**

**The inconvenience of sleep**

Mmm, I was warm and comfortable, snuggled up in bed with somebody's arms wrapped around my waist.

Whoa, wrapped around what?

Whose arms?

My eyes flew opened and I rolled over in bed to see myself facing Edward. Of course it was Edward, who else would it be? I smiled to myself as the memories of last night came flooding back to me. How could I have possibly forgotten Edward coming back to bed with me?

_We arrived back to the cabin frozen but happy, I quickly shut the door behind us and glanced up at Edward, he looked amazing. _

"_Why don't you go and get changed while I light a fire?" He asked, leaning down to gently kiss me on the forehead. _

"_Okay." I squeaked out in reply as my vision was beginning to go fuzzy. He really needed to stop dazzling me. _

_I did as Edward had suggested and I went upstairs to the bedroom to find some warm pyjamas although I hadn't remembered seeing many whilst unpacking. After rooting through piles of lace and satin I finally came across some flannel pyjamas, perfect. After painfully pulling off every layer of clothing I had on I pulled on the pyjamas and tied my hair up in a messy bun, I was too cold to really worry what I looked like. _

_I returned to the living room to find Edward sitting on the rug in front of the fire, he looked up at me as he heard me enter the room. _

"_That looks warm!" I squealed with joy at the thought of warming myself up. _

"_It is. Why don't you grab the bottle of wine out of the fridge while I go and get changed." _

_Edward went to get changed and I made my way over to the fridge, it was fully stocked with lots of yummy looking food. I had to stop myself from grabbing one of the cupcakes, instead I busied myself by pulling out the bottle of white wine and rummaging through the cupboards to find two wine glasses. I finally found what I was looking for and I made my way back over to the rug, it was now warm and cosy inside the cabin, it felt very romantic. Once I had sat down I poured the glasses of wine, successfully managing to spill some all over my hand at which point Edward reappeared. I have such elegance and grace. He swiftly made his way to sit next to me, he took a hold of me and kept his eyes fixed on my own, they were exuberating lust. He slowly licked the wine from my hand and took my fingers into his mouth, one by one, slowly sucking the into the warmth and wetness of his sweet mouth. I felt myself melting inside as our eyes never left each other. _

_Once Edward had thoroughly sucked each of my fingers and covered them with his saliva he decided it was about time his mouth was devouring my own. He pressed his lips against mine as I closed my eyes and allowed the passion to overtake me, I felt a spark inside me as my nerves tingled and we toppled over so that Edward was lying on top of me. I liked this and I liked what I felt pressing against my stomach. I moaned against him as I wrapped my legs around him to press his erection against my centre, my breathing became erratic as I rubbed myself against his bulge. I wanted him. _

"_Bed." I squeaked out in between kisses. Edward didn't respond verbally, instead he scooped me up into his arms and carried me up to the bedroom. Edward laid me gently on the bed and quickly striped himself of his pyjamas until he was standing in front of me in just his boxers. I felt myself become wetter as I moaned and pulled him back down on top of me, crushing my lips against his, he took off my top and started to rub and kiss my breasts as I moaned loudly, unable to control myself. _

"_Protection?" I asked, not wanting to wait another minute for this man to get himself inside me. _

"_In the bathroom." He grunted, rolling off of me. _

"_I'll go get it." _

_I climbed off of the bed and swiftly made my way into the bathroom, I heard Edward shifting around on the bed. I quickly opened the bathroom cabinet and rooted through all the various products until I eventually found two boxes of condoms. I laughed as I noticed one box had 'Emmett' written on it and the other had 'Edward', I also noticed that Edward's were larger than Emmett's. I quickly grabbed one out of Edward's box and made my way back into the bedroom in what I hoped was a sexy strut. _

_The sight that met me shocked me to say the least. There laying in the bed, covered up by the duvet was Edward. Sound asleep and snoring. It looked like I wasn't going to be getting lucky tonight. I put the condom in the bedside table for another time and pulled my top on. Once I had calmed myself down and gotten over my disappointment I climbed into bed beside Edward and cuddled up so him. I guess neither of us were going to be getting any action tonight. _

I giggled to myself as I thought about the way Edward had fallen asleep, what a kill joy. I turned to face hi in bed, he was still sound asleep. He had been working a lot lately and it had been affecting his sleeping a lot, his schedule had been all over the place. I decided not to wake him and instead I wriggled out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown. After I had fixed my bed hair and banished my morning breath I made my way downstairs and cleared up the bottle of wine which had been left from the night before, what a waste. Once I had done this I decided to see what was for breakfast, it was half ten and I was feeling ravenous. After much consideration I settled on waffles with syrup for breakfast, I quickly cooked them and dished them up. The smell of them was tempting me to devour them on the spot but I knew Edward wouldn't be too happy if I scoffed all of the waffles without him so I went to wake him up with breakfast in bed.

"Edwaaaaaaaaard?" I called in a stupidly happy voice which would any anyone. I watched him frown as he slowly cracked an eye open and squinted at me. "I bring breakfast."

At the sound of the word breakfast Edward shot up in bed and beamed at me, I giggled and climbed into bed with our waffles and coffee.

"You shouldn't have done this, I should be making breakfast for you." He argued in between mouthfuls of waffle. I chuckled and turned to look at him, I decided to tease him.

"In compensation for last night?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Last night?" A look of confusion crossed his face and I realised he hadn't remembered what had happened last night, I rolled my eyes and went back to my waffles while Edward tried to recall the events of last night.

I had finished all of my waffles and my coffee by the time Edward remembered last night. "Fuck!" He cursed around a mouthful of waffles. "I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm sorry. I can't believe I fell asleep. I swear to you Bella nothing about you is boring and I still want you. God I want you so much." I had to change the topic before I jumped his bones.

"It's fine, honestly. So how long are we staying for?" I asked, beginning to wonder what the plan was and dreading leaving our safe little haven. I knew we eventually had to return to the real world and face the paparazzi and Edward's fans but right now this was heaven, the pair of us in our own little bubble.

"We're staying here for another two nights, then we're heading to Paris for a film premier."

"We have another two nights?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. I thought we could go for a walk today and eventually end up at the Ice bar, it's not too far away."

"Ice bar?"

"Yeah, it's made solely out of ice." I was enthralled at the prospect of a bar made of ice, although I'd have to watch how much I drank I didn't want to end up face down on an ice floor with my tongue stuck to it…

* * *

**Ouch...****  
**

**Nobody do that!  
**

**Anyways, that's me done for today :) Review please and I shall write faster! Even if you just put 'Good' or 'Want more' it'll cheer me up and motivate me.  
**

**I think i'm slightly sleep deprived.  
**

**Goodbye XO  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Heart shattering behaviour

**Hello!**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload! I now have a new laptop and another month off of college so I have no excuses not to update, although I will probably still find some!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Heart shattering behaviour**

I felt my heart skip an unpleasant beat as I awoke to an empty bed, this was not the wake up call I had been dreaming of. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes as I tried to adjust to my surroundings, I groaned as I remembered why I was lying in my bed at home on my own. There had been a problem with one of the films Edward had filmed and he had to return to Paris to re film scenes. Because of this Edward had sent me home as he had numerous photo shoots and interviews that I needed to cancel and I could only do that from the office or so he said.

"_I'll miss you." I whispered, my arms wrapped around Edward's neck._

"_I'll miss you too, I'm sorry." He replied, kissing my lips lightly._

_We were stood outside his private jet; he was sending me home on my own._

"_Its not your fault, you go and be awesome. I'll be waiting for you at home rearranging your diary."_

"_I knew I hired you for a reason."_

_I giggled at his response and reached up on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his luscious lips, I would miss him so much._

"_I'll see you soon." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. After spending three days together, just us in the cabin it was hard leaving him. We'd had a magical time together and had grown closer. Although I'd only known Edward for a small amount of time I felt like I'd known him forever, we were perfect for each other, well when Edward wasn't being the arrogant actor that everybody knew him as._

"_Two weeks, I'll be counting down the days. I promise you when I get back I won't fall asleep on you before you can get my pants off."_

_I playfully slapped Edward's muscular chest and he smiled at me. I kissed him one last time and turned away from him, I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to him. I would be seeing him soon._

I grabbed a cup of coffee as I remembered the empty feeling I had felt on the journey home it had almost consumed me and I could no longer remember why I had disliked Edward during our first meetings. It had been a week since I had last seen Edward, we'd talked every night but due to the time difference one of us usually fell asleep on the phone, it was quite romantic. Edward had promised me that as soon as his plane landed he would come straight round to my apartment, I was counting down the days until he would be back with me. Underneath his hard exterior of a famous actor he was sweet and attentive.

I was pulled from my thoughts of Edward by a loud banging on my front door. I frowned, who was that at nine in the morning?

I opened the front door to see a very pissed off Rosalie standing in front of me, she pushed past me into my apartment without even saying hello.

"Hi Rose, it's nice to see you too!" I called after her as I shut my front door and turned to follow Rose. I followed her into my kitchen and sat down at my breakfast bar as I watched her pour two glasses of white wine, I loved how she made herself at home!

"What's up Rose?"

"Well I thought I'd arrive here to find you in floods of tears but I assume you don't know yet."

"Know what Rose? What's wrong?" I was really starting to get worried now.

"This." She threw something at me, which I failed to catch and it landed in my lap.

"What is it Rose?" I asked as I watched her gulp down her glass of wine.

"Just look Bells."

I braced myself for what was so terrible it had put Rose in this state. I picked up the object from my lap and turned it over. Oh my god. I gasped at what I saw and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

My hands shook as I took my glass from Rose and gulped it down. How could he do this to me?

Rose had thrown a magazine at me, one with Edward in it. The front page had Edward sat down in a club with Emmett next to him, both of them had a blonde sitting on their lap.

"Rose, it might not be what it looks like." I didn't recognize my own voice as tears were slowly rolling down my face.

"Turn to page four." She replied whilst pouring us both another drink. I hadn't failed to notice that her voice sounded emotionless and detached.

I did as I was told and turned to page four, staring at me was a picture of Edward, the blonde wrapped around him and their lips attached to each other.

"Rose?" I asked, in hope she was about to turn around and tell me it was all a sick joke and she was sorry for upsetting me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I had thought you meant a lot to him and I thought I meant something to Emmett."

"When were you and Emmett together?" I was shocked at this revelation.

"Last week we did a shoot together, we got on really well so we decided to go out after the shoot and well I woke up next to him the next day."

"Rose, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's not our fault we were seduced by them. Come on lets go out and find ourselves some hunks!"

I couldn't believe Rose sometimes.

"Rose, I don't want another man. I know I haven't known Edward for long and he treated me like shit for ages but I really do like him. I'm falling for him Rose. I was falling for him. Before this."

"I'm sorry Bella." Rose wrapped her arms around me, we were both crying by this point.

After Rose and I had cried and comforted each other we decided to drown our sorrows, to hell with it being ten in the morning! We were grown ups therefore we could drink at whatever time of the day we felt like it. We quickly made our way through all the alcohol in my apartment, which was a lot. By the time we had finished the last bottle we were feeling completely numb inside and we had decided we needed to show Edward and Emmett what they were missing.

"I'm not so sure about this Rose." I whispered as I felt myself beginning to sober up.

"Don't think about it, lets just do it."

I took a deep breath and put on my sexiest pose, I felt stupid laying on Edward's desk, wearing only shirt. The same shirt that I had taken with me when we left the cabin, he had given it to me to keep until he returned. Rose took lots of photos of me in various poses around Edward's office. I then did the same for Rose in Emmett's office. We had decided to send the pictures to the boys along with a message telling them they had just lost this, I was also planning on telling Edward I quit. Rose had offered me a job working for her again and I had quickly agreed, I didn't need Edward and his stupid contacts. I'd make my own way into the PA industry.

We sent the pictures from my computer at the office and then returned to Rose's apartment, Edward and Emmett didn't know where she lived so we decided we'd be safest hiding from them at hers. By the time we arrived at Rose's it was gone midnight so I turned my phone off and went straight to Rose's spare room, it was my second home. I curled up into a ball under the duvet and let myself cry as the pain of losing Edward finally set in. I'd been so happy with him, he'd made me feel special. My relationship with Edward had been so different to my relationship with Jake. Edward had made me feel valued, safe and loved. I would never find anybody else who made me feel like that.

Oh god, why do I drink?! It's evil. I sucked in a deep breath and sat up in bed, my head was pounding and I'm fairly certain I'm close to dying of dehydration. I look down at myself and notice that I'm still wearing Edward's T-shirt however I do have on a pair of leggings which I put on before I left his office last night. I cringed as the memories from yesterday came flooding back, I no longer had Edward. Although he never had been mine in the first place, I was just something for him to play with before he moved onto his next conquest. I should never have allowed him into my heart or my life. He treated me like shit when we first met, I should have known he couldn't change that much, he was an actor after all. As much as I wanted to curl up in bed and forget about the outside world I knew if I didn't take some painkillers soon then my head would be causing me to see my dinner again. I pulled on my dressing gown, which I left at Rose's and threw my phone in the pocket, I wasn't yet ready to reacquaint myself with the world yet.

I slowly made my way to Rose's kitchen whilst glaring at my feet wishing they would shut up, they were making such a racket on her wooden floor. As I entered the room I saw Rose sitting on the work surface looking like hell, it took a lot to make Rose look like hell.

"Morning." I croaked, thankful to discover my voice still worked. Not that anybody would be making me scream anytime soon.

"Shh." She replied handing me some tablets and a glass of water, god I loved this woman!

I took a seat next to Rose and took my tablets and chugged down my glass of water. Why did we drink so much?

Because Edward and Emmett had used their acting skills to woo us.

We sat in silence as we both waited for our tablets to work their magic, I felt the pounding in my head slowly stop and my mouth began to feel less like the desert. Maybe I should just marry whoever invented painkillers.

"What are we going to do Rose?" I asked as I began to feel the pain engulf what was left of my heart.

"I don't know Bells. Lets spend today watching horror films and think about what to do tomorrow?"

I smiled to myself as Rose suggested this, we had done this when Royce had dumped her before college. We had agreed that day that if any guy dumped us we would spend the day watching horror movies.

I quickly agreed with Rose's plan and changed into my pyjamas whilst she chose a stack of films for us to watch. I took one look at my Blackberry and threw it back onto my bed, I was going to spend today in mine and Rose's little bubble. The heartbreak and the pain could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**uhoh!**

**Reviews motivate me!**

**Let me know what you think? I'm incredibly needy and need your encouragement to carry on writing.**

**GoldenchainsXO**


	10. Chapter 10: Continued Heartbreak

**Another Chapter! I know, I'm as shocked as you are. **

**I have nothing to say aside from sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Continued Heartbreak**

It had been a week since I had seen those photo's of Edward and the mystery blonde, since then I had been locked up in Rose's apartment. We had both decided to block all contact with the outside world for the foreseeable future. I've never been a people person so this suited me just fine, Rose on the other hand craved attention and was beginning to annoy me with her needy attitude.

"Rose for the last time you do not need lipo suction!" I cried, violently pulling at my hair, something Edward did.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking like a child who'd just discovered their hamster had died.

"Yes Rose. I think it's about time you got back to work, you don't want people forgetting who Rosalie Hale is, do you?" I knew this would work, one of her biggest fears was that everybody would forget about her and she'd join the ranks of the washed up celebrities.

"Will you be okay on your own for a few hours whilst I go into the office to arrange some shoots?"

I smiled at Rose and told her that would be fine, I was craving my own company.

I sighed a breath of relief as I shut the door behind Rose, finally I was on my own. I decided to get dressed since I'd spent the last week in my pyjamas. I pulled on some jeans and a plain tank top and picked up my phone. Would Edward have even bothered to try and contact me or would he have just laughed at my reaction and forgot about me? The thought of Edward laughing at me and shrugging me off, it hurt me more than I thought I could still hurt. I had to talk to him, if he wanted to talk to me. Maybe I had totally misread him? But if he was a player surely he would have at least fucked me in the cabin, unless I wasn't good enough. I shook my head to clear it from all the poisonous thoughts whizzing through my brain, I had to get some answers.

My hands shook as I turned on my blackberry, I had to restrain myself from throwing it across the room as it slowly turned on, I was so going to buy an iphone if it took much longer. I held my breath as my shitberry finally switched on, I was unsure whether or not I wanted to know. I closed my eyes as the familiar sounds alerted me to text messages and missed phone calls. It was too late to turn back now, I was too curious to discover what Edward had to say for himself. I took one last deep breath and opened my eyes; 28 missed calls and 6 texts. There were no voicemails, only texts. I checked my missed calls to see who they were from, there were five from Alice, three from Emmett, one from the Chinese that I usually order from and the remaining nineteen were from Edward.

Why was the Chinese calling me?

I chuckled to myself as I realized the absurdity of me being curious as to why the Chinese was calling me. I was going mad. I clicked out of my missed calls and went to my inbox, I had three texts from Alice, one from Emmett and two from Edward. Two texts, that was all he had sent. I decided to leave Edward's texts until the end and started with Alice's.

**Bella my brother is a dick. I'm so sorry, I'll be home tomorrow, I'll come straight round. Stay strong xxxxxx**

The text had been sent the same day I had turned my phone off which meant Alice had to know by now that I was no longer at my apartment.

**I'm at the airport now, be with you soon xxxxx**

I quickly clicked on the next text from Alice, I bet she was really worried. I was such a bitch, I should have let her know I was okay.

**Where are you Bella? I've been sitting outside your apartment for hours! As soon as you feel like talking call me, I have something to tell you. Call me ASAP! Xxx**

I felt so guilty, Alice had been waiting outside my flat for hours whilst I was locked up in Rose's apartment crying myself to sleep. I should have known she'd want to see me, to talk to me. I wiped the fresh tears from my eyes and went to the text from Emmett.

**Bella, I'm so sorry. It's really not what you think it is, we can explain. Tell Rose I need to talk to her? I'm sorry :'( xxx**

Too fucking right he should be feeling sorry, the arse. I deleted his text message and prepared myself to read the two from Edward. I steadied my hands as I clicked on the text messages from Edward, I was curious to see what he had to say about the situation.

**Bella, I'm sorry. I thought I'd have time to talk to you before the pictures were published. I'm on my way home now, I'll come straight round. I need to talk to you about this, it's not how it looks I promise. I'm so so so sorry. I liked the photos ;) Edward xxx**

Thought he'd get to talk to me before the pictures were published? So he was saying he knew they had the pictures, he knew they were going to be published and yet he didn't even have the decency to tell me he had traded me in for a younger model. Nice one twat. I felt the anger bubbling inside me as I deleted his text, there was still another one for me to read.

**Bella please don't ignore me! This isn't my fault, I need to talk to you xxx**

Isn't his fault?! Did somebody else take over his body, take him to a club and make out with some blonde bimbo whilst the paparazzi are lurking. I should have stuck to my gut instinct when I first met him, I knew he wasn't worth my time, I should never have started working with him despite the wonderful memories I have of him. I would give up those memories to take the pain away.

I glared at my phone as it began to vibrate, Edward was calling me. What did I do? Do I want to hear his voice? My hands continued to shake as I pressed the answer button and slowly brought my phone to my ear.

"What?" I barked down the phone, I was thoroughly pissed off.

"Bella! I didn't think you'd answer, are you okay?" His voice was as amazing as I remembered it to be, I hated him for the way he made my body react to him.

"Cut the crap Edward, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"You're talking to me now."

"In person Bella."

In person? Did I have the strength to see him and to talk to him without breaking down? I didn't want him to witness how hurt I was at how he had treated me, it would show him I had cared.

"I don't know Edward."

"Please? I'll meet you at your apartment in two hours?"

I looked down at my hands as I thought about his perfect face, his chiseled features and his muscular body, I wanted to see him again.

"Fine." I whispered down the phone and hung up before he could reply.

What had I done? I wrote a note to Rosalie to inform her where I was going and then I left her apartment for my own, I had two hours to prepare myself for what was to come. As soon as I reached my place I tidied up all the empty bottles of alcohol that Rose and I had left when we stupidly decided to drown our sorrows. Once the apartment was looking presentable I washed my hair and left it to dry naturally as I pulled on a fresh pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt. I decided not to bother with make up as I would most likely end up crying and the last thing I wanted was mascara running down my cheeks.

Once I was sure I looked presentable I made my way into my living room and sat waiting for Edward to arrive, my heart was pounding in my chest and my hands were beginning to become clammy. I jumped as there was a knock at my front door, this was it. I slowly stood up and made my way to my door, I had to be strong. My heart felt like it had stopped as I opened the door to discover Edward standing there, he was dressed in tight black jeans and a tight black T-shirt, it was simple but perfect. His hair looked as wild as ever, he was just how I had remembered him. I blinked a few times before I steeled myself to meet his eyes, they were filled with regret and pain.

"Edward." I greeted him in a brusque manner.

"Bella." He smiled and stepped into my apartment, I took a step back to keep some distance between us.

"Bella don't be like that." He whispered, advancing towards me. Anger flared inside me as I stepped forward and slapped him. How dare he think he has the right to touch me.

"Don't be like that? What should I thank you for getting off with some blonde bimbo when I thought we had something together? I'm sorry Edward but I was a little caught up in my heartbreak to see the positive side of this situation!" I was shaking by the time I had finished my outburst and my palm was stinging from the slap I had given Edward.

I turned and walked into my kitchen before Edward could reply, he stood looking stunned, a hand to his cheek which was beginning to shine from where I had hit him. I pulled open my fridge and almost screamed when I realized Rose and I had drank the last of my alcohol. Life was evil. I spun around as I heard Edward clear his throat form behind me, what the fuck did he want now?

"What?" I barked at him, unleashing the full force of my glare on him.

"Can we talk?"

"What more could you possibly have to say to me Edward?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"The pictures it wasn't what it looked like. The girl was Lauren, she's the lead female in the film I returned to Paris to film."

"Oh well that makes it all the better. Tell me did you cheat on me with her or did you cheat on her with me?" I couldn't help the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes and threatening to fall.

"It wasn't like that Bella. The pictures were taken to promote the film, they were to cause speculation about the relationship between myself and Lauren."

"Oh so you were only faking a relationship?" I couldn't help the bitterness from leaking into my tone of voice.

"Bella it was work. I kissed her in the same way I would if we were on set."

"Whatever Edward."

He thought his actions were fine, he saw nothing wrong with what he had done. He had hurt me, my heart was in pieces, the kiss may have been fake but the heartbreak was real.

"Please Bella, don't be like this." Edward whispered, walking over to me so that he was standing in front of me, close enough for me to feel his breath against my cheek. I looked up at him as tears streamed down my cheeks, I had been falling in love with this man just over a week ago.

"It hurts Edward."

"I know, I'm sorry Bella." He wrapped his arms around me and I allowed him, it felt wonderful to be back in his arms, to be held by him and to feel safe.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" If Edward had asked me this over a week ago I would have been ecstatic but today, I felt nothing.

"Edward, I don't think I can do this." I stepped out of Edward's embrace and wiped my eyes before looking at him. The pain was evident across Edward's face, good he would know what I'd been going through all week!

"Bella please, it won't always be like this."

"No it might not be but this just proves Edward, your work will always come first and I respect that but I can't live like that. I'm sorry."

My heart was screaming at me to take him in my arms and kiss him but I knew that it'd only end in heartbreak again, I couldn't do it again. Once had been enough.

"No Bella, no. Please don't do this, please."

"I'm sorry. Could you leave now?" My voice was void of emotion as I led Edward to my front door, I had to be strong, I had to do this. I was breaking my heart yet again to save it from the heartbreak that I knew would be inevitable in a relationship with Edward.

"I'll prove to you Bella that you come before my work. I'll make you trust me again. I'm not giving up."

I shut the door behind Edward and lent against it as the tears began streaming down my face and the sobs tore through me, I slid down my door and sat with my head in my hands. I had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to me.

* * *

**Please review! It motivates me to update quickly like this!**

**I love all of you who review! (not in a creepy way) **

**Thank you for reading**

**Goldenchainsxo**


	11. Chapter 11 Another date

**Hello, sorry for not updating yesterday! I thought I'd have time to write a chapter after work but somebody broke their foot and I had to work late :( **

**I've tried to make this chapter a decent length to apologise for yesterdays lack of update :) **

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Another date **

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I sat by my door, still crying over the loss of Edward Cullen. I wiped my eyes and pulled out my phone, it was Rose.

"Hi Rose." I answered, trying to make myself sound happy.

"What's up Bells?" She asked, immediately realizing that something wasn't right with me.

"I spoke to Edward."

"Oh shit. What did he say?"

I explained to Rose everything that had happened with Edward, by the time I was finished she had her gun loaded and was ready to go round to his house.

"I'm going to kill him Bells." She shouted, I couldn't help but smile to myself at her reaction.

"He's not worth it Rose. He said he wants to make it up to me, he said he'd show me I could trust him."

"Well I hope you're not going to! He's scum Bella and if I ever see him I plan to castrate him myself without any anesthetic." I loved Rose.

"I won't. Look I'm going to stay at my place tonight, do you have any shoots arranged for tomorrow?"

"I have a shoot at 1pm, I'll pick you up on the way. Love you Bells, be strong."

I hung up on Rose and put my phone back in my pocket, tomorrow would successfully distract me from my heartbreak but for now I had to get through the rest of the evening.

I ignored my phone for the rest of the evening; I was worried Edward would try to contact me. Before I went to bed I decided to text Alice and let her know I was okay, I decided not to wait for a reply and I went straight to bed, I had a long day ahead of me with the diva known as my best friend.

I was rudely woken up by somebody pounding on my front door, I slowly lifted my head off of my pillow to see it was 2:06 in the morning. Who the hell was that?! I debated staying in bed and letting them knock my door down but the longer I stayed in bed the louder the pounding became and it was really beginning to annoy me. I got out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown, I'd rather be killed with my dignity still intact, I slowly stumbled towards my front door in the dark, stubbing my toe against countless objects.

"Bella open this bloody door or I swear to god I will knock it down!" I groaned as I realized who was on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" I called as I jogged the rest of the way to my front door and yanked it open, I was not in the mood for this at two in the morning!

Standing in front of me was a very wet Alice, her hair was wavy from the rain and her clothes were damp.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, leading her to my kitchen so I could get her a hot drink.

"You didn't reply to my text so I got worried."

I laughed to myself as I realized how ridiculous this girl was, however she cared about me and these days it was hard to find somebody who really gave a shit about me. I hugged Alice as she stood in the middle of my kitchen looking lost and upset at how I had reacted towards her.

"I'll get you some clothes to change into, come on."

It took a while for me to find some clothes that Alice deemed acceptable enough for her to wear but once I had I left her to change whilst I went and made us some hot chocolate. I wondered how much Alice really knew.

"I'm taking you shopping again." Alice announced as she walked back into my kitchen and seated herself at my breakfast bar. I ignored her comment and placed our drinks down in front of us.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"I had a huge argument with Edward and Emmett." She whispered, staring into her mug.

"Why?" I asked, I knew Alice could be annoying sometimes but I had never expected her to get into an argument, she just wasn't the argumentative type.

"They told me the whole story of what happened in Paris." She whispered, hiding her face from me.

"Alice, look at me." I smiled at Alice as she looked up at me.

"I don't want you to get involved in this Alice, it's not your battle. Please don't fall out with your family over me."

"But it's not right Bella, Edward shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Honestly Alice, don't get involved. I've talked to Edward, I've told him I cant do this, I can't constantly come after his work. I won't be his dirty little secret that he comes home to when he feels like it and hasn't had a better offer. "

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" Alice cried and wrapped her arms around me, I returned her hug and allowed a few stray tears to roll down my face, Alice would have made an amazing sister-in-law.

"It's nothing for you to be sorry about Alice."

"I know, I just hate this. I don't know why he was so stupid Bella, he should have known what would happen when he agreed to kiss that skank."

"I know Alice but he didn't think which just proves to me that he meant more to me than I meant to him and I'm okay with that. I need to move on."

"I am sorry Bella. I should get going, Jasper will be wondering where I've got to."

"Yeah, I have to be up soon for work anyway."

"Work? Are you still working for Edward?"

"No, I've gone back to working with Rose."

"Ah okay. I'll see you soon, we should go out sometime, Rose too."

"That sounds great, bye Alice."

Once Alice had left my apartment I ignored the washing up and went straight back to bed, I needed my beauty sleep if I were having to stand next to Rose tomorrow.

The photo shoot was as painful as I had thought it would be, I spent my day running after Rose fetching various items for her and fluffing up her hair. If I have to fluff up her hair one more time I will cut it all off, strand by strand.

"Isabella?" A voice calling me pulled me out of my daydream of making Rose bald.

"Yes?" I called, shaking my head as I became aware of my surroundings, standing in front of me was Mike, the photographer.

"Sorry Mike, I was in my own world. What's up? Do we need more food? Make up?"

"We don't need anything. Look I was just, err, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" Mike asked, he looked nervous and I could see his hands were shaking. Mike wasn't a bad guy, he seemed to be nice enough, possibly a little too nice but maybe he was what I needed to prove to myself that I could leave Edward in my past, I didn't need him to make me feel complete.

"Sure Mike, that sounds great." I replied, smiling sweetly back at him.

"Shall I pick you up at 7?"

"That would be great, what's your number? I'll text you my address."

I swapped numbers with Mike and text him my address, he was cute but he didn't have that spark that I'd immediately felt with Edward. Once I had eventually excused myself from the shoot, which was now over and everybody was just standing around talking, I called Alice and asked her what she thought I should wear.

"You're going on a date?" She screamed sounding excited.

"Yes Alice, I am."

"With who? Where?"

"This guy Mike, he's a photographer and I'm not sure where he's taking me."

"Okay well how about that white lace dress you bought when we went shopping? Wear that with the nude heels that you also got and the matching clutch. You'll look amazing!"

"Thank you Alice, I'll let you know how it goes."

"I'll be wanting all of the gossip!"

I dressed in the clothes Alice had recommended and I had to say it, she knew her business. The dress was white and lacey with a crochet middle panel which showed off my tanned stomach, it was gorgeous! I put on my heels and grabbed my clutch and headed towards my front door where Mike was waiting, my curled hair bounced on my shoulders as I walked. Mike was wearing red cord trousers and a black cardigan! I cringed as I saw him, I was far from amazed.

"wow, you look amazing!" He gushed as he planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I'm beginning to think this was a really bad idea.

"Thanks." I smiled back at him, trying to stop the grimace which was threatening to take over my face.

Mike led me down to the parking lot where his battered car sat. His car wasn't a vintage masterpiece like my truck, it was an ugly hunk of metal which was rusting and falling apart. I stood hopefully waiting for Mike to open the door for me, needless to say he ignored me and went straight around to his own side.

"So how long have you been working for Rose?" He asked, his eyes staring at my chest, which thankfully was covered by my dress.

"This is my first day." I lied, hoping he would realize I didn't want to talk about Rose.

"Oh really, so how do you find her?"

Was he going to talk about Rose the whole way?

"She's great. So where are we going?" I asked, trying to changed the subject, I really did not want to spend all evening discussing Rose.

"You'll see. So how do you know Rose?"

The rest of the journey continued in the same way, Mike asked a multitude of questions about Rose whilst I gave him short answers in hope he would shut up. He eventually pulled up outside a small restaurant, it wasn't exactly five stars but then again Mike wasn't a rich actor. He got out of his car and walked ahead, leaving me to run in my heels to catch up with him, who was I kidding there was no way he was going to open the door for me!

The restaurant was more of a motorway café inside, as we walked through the door a table of men turned to stare at me, I could see the drool running down their chin. Why had I agreed to this date? I was an idiot but I could get through this. I took a deep breath and sat down at the table opposite Mike, I could do this.

Unfortunately the date didn't get any better, it got worse. The food was the same as what you would get at a greasy spoon, the table of men did not stop staring at me and Mike could only talk about one topic; Rose. I quickly ate my sausage and mash and declined the option for desert, I just wanted to get home and have a bath however Mike didn't feel the same way, he happily ordered himself an ice cream sundae whilst I sat staring at the table cloth wishing I was anywhere but there.

I felt happy enough to sing when we left the restaurant/café and even more so when the ride home was spent in silence. My heart leaped at the sight of my apartment, it was only 10'oclock but I felt ready to go to bed, curl up and cry. Surprisingly enough Mike walked me back to my door, I had a feeling he was expecting to be invited in for _coffee._

"I had a nice night." He said, leaning against my door so I couldn't get past him.

"Yeah." I replied, I was not going to say I also had a nice night, it rated highly on the worst nights of my life. I saw Mike's mouth moving but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying, all I could think of was the difference between my first date with Edward and my first date with Mike, they were worlds apart.

"Bella?" Mike asked, finally realizing I wasn't listening to anything he said.

"Sorry Mike, I'm really tired."

"Oh, of course. Goodnight Bella." He lent forward and placed another soggy kiss on my cheek.

"Night Mike." I stepped out of his way before he could kiss my lips.

"I'll text you!" He called after me as I closed my apartment door on him.

Why had I agreed to go on a date with a freak? My life officially sucked. I threw my clutch down by my door and kicked off my heels as I blindly felt along my wall for the light switch.

My breath caught in my throat as my lights switched on. In front of me lay a path of red rose petals, leading towards my living room. I silently followed the path as tears sprang into my eyes, why did Edward have to be such a twat? He could be so nice sometimes. My heart skipped a beat as I walked into my living room.

The room was covered in rose petals, there was a bottle of Champaign on the coffee table with candles surrounding it, the scene was romantic and perfect aside from the lump on my sofa. Laying on my sofa was Edward, dressed in a tight fitting grey suit and white shirt without a tie. His hair was a perfect mess, he looked amazing even though he was asleep. I smiled as I heard him softly snore, why did he have to break my heart? I was falling for him, we could have been perfect for each other.

"Edward?" I called, crouching down next to the sofa and poking him in the stomach with my finger. He quickly sprang to life, looking disorientated and sexy.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, I wanted to surprise you." He sounded sleepy.

"You did."

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." I blushed.

"I'll leave."

"You don't have to." I really didn't want him to leave, tonight had shown me how much I had enjoyed being with Edward and despite his dysfunctional brain he must have felt something towards me or else he wouldn't have done any of this.

"Really?" He asked, looking like a child that had just been told they were allowed in the cookie jar. I nodded my head in response and poured us both a glass of Champaign, nobody would gain from letting it go to waste.

"Where have you been?" He asked taking in my attire.

"On a date." I replied truthly, a little part of me felt happy as I saw him wince at my reply.

"Oh."

"It was terrible."

"Really?" He looked elated at my revelation.

"Yes."

"Why don't I show you a real date tomorrow?" He asked, running a hand through his hair, he was nervous. I thought about it for a moment, my heart was already broken I had nothing else to lose.

"Sure. Look why don't you spend the night on the sofa? You look too tired to drive home tonight."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking apprehensive.

"You may as well, then you can head home tomorrow morning while you decide what you're going to do to show me a date."

"Oh, I already know."

"Good. Right I'm going to go to bed, night."

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams."

I smiled to myself as I picked up my glass and walked out of the living room, Edward made me feel alive and happy, something Mike had definitely failed to do.

"I'll have breakfast at 8!" I called back to Edward, I heard him chuckle as I got into bed. I felt safe and happy knowing Edward was in the same building as me.

He had a long way to go yet to prove to me I could trust him and for me to see if I could deal with the nature of his work, we had a lot of talking to do but for tonight I was happy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think :)**

**Goldenchainsxo**


	12. Chapter 12 Bicycles and kisses

**There are most likely millions of mistakes in this but I am far too tired to check properly and I figured you'd probably prefer a few mistakes to no chapter :) So here you go! **

**Sorry for not updating quickly I've just been given extra shifts at work so it's a little manic at the moment but I'll soldier through it! **

**Anyway I'm incoherent at the moment so I'll allow you to read, I hope it all makes sense. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Bicycles and kisses**

What do I wear?!

I have no clothes. None.

Well obviously I have _some._

What do you wear when your semi ex is standing in your kitchen cooking you breakfast? c

I decided to sit down on my bed and take a deep breath, I was overthinking this, I needed to text Alice.

I picked my phone up from my bed side table and began to tap out a message to her asking her what she thought I should wear in a hypothetical situation where her brother was standing in my kitchen wearing a suit from the night before, frying eggs.

Completely hypothetical.

Alice quickly replied much to my delight, she was truly an amazing little pixie.

**Why is my brother in your kitchen in the same clothes he was wearing last night?! You better not have taken him back without making him work for it! Tell him you want diamonds and a whole new wardrobe and possibly an alpaca. Wear those leather pants that you have with the long white vest top with the skull on it :D xxxx **

I shook my head as I attempted to process the contents of Alice's text. What would I do with an alpaca? Despite Alice being completely bonkers she had an amazing fashion sense! I text her back telling her nothing happened and I would explain everything to her when I could, I ignored the alpaca comment.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt like Sandy from Grease in these trousers but they made my legs look amazing so I won't complain. I added a pair of white converse high tops and walked out of my room ready to face the sex god in my kitchen.

I had to stifle a laugh at the sight of Edward standing in my kitchen, with my frilly apron on in his suit. I watched as he moved around my kitchen as if it were his own, he was so confident of himself, it was his confidence that annoyed me the most.

"Morning." Edward said, without even turning around. How did he know I had entered the room? I hadn't made a sound.

"Good morning. Pink suits you by the way." I quipped pointing towards my apron.

"Why thank you, I'm channeling my inner Nigella although you seem to have missed the memo and come as Sandy…"

Great, he didn't think I looked sexy, he thought I looked like Sandy. I love my life so much.

"Well Nigella, what are we having for breakfast?" I took a seat at my breakfast bar and ignored his comment about me looking like Sandy.

"You are having fried eggs on toast with coffee, which I have made after watching a you tube video on how to use your coffee machine."

I had to admit I was impressed, not that I'd tell Edward that.

"What are you having?"

"I'm going to leave you to eat your breakfast whilst I go back to my place and get changed, then I shall come back and show you how a date should be done."

"You've already done that." I pointed out remembering how magical our time in Alaska had been. If only Edward hadn't been an idiot we could have been so happy together.

"I know but now I have to show you what a date is like when you're really trying to impress somebody."

"I don't think you can possibly top what you did in Alaska."

"Don't speak too soon." He whispered in my ear as he lent down beside me to place my breakfast down in front of me, complete with cutlery and a napkin.

After placing my plate in front of me Edward soon left me alone to eat my delicious breakfast in peace, I missed him when he left. Although I've only known Edward for a very short period I'd have to be stupid not to see the spark between us, we bounce off of each other and he makes me feel special. I just wish he hadn't been an idiot and kissed some bimbo however a part of my brain was trying to tell me that we weren't even officially going out, we had only gone on an amazing date and slept in the same bed. My mind was a mass of doubt and questions, which I pushed aside; I would enjoy my day with Edward and see how I felt at the end of it. I couldn't just walk away from Edward and ignore my feelings towards him, this man had caused me enough heartbreak, I didn't intend to inflict any more on myself.

I had just finished washing up the dishes from breakfast when Edward arrived back at my place, he was now wearing skinny jeans and a white tee with a skull on it, we matched! A part of me wondered if Alice had text him telling him what to wear.

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing today?" I asked trying to keep my eyes from staring at his hair, I wanted to pull on it while screaming his name.

"Can you ride a bicycle?" What the hell?

"Yes…" Well that's a slight exaggeration, I've never ridden a bike without falling off.

"Great, lets go."

After an awkward short drive with Edward we arrived at a country park where another car was waiting for us, loaded with bikes and safety equipment. Fuck.

I reluctantly climbed out of Edward's Volvo and followed him over to the car with the bikes, today was going to end in me visiting a hospital.

"Billy, how are you?" Edward called as he walked a head of me, part of me wanted to run back to Edward's car and lock the door behind me.

"Not too bad. I have the two bikes you asked me for and all the safety equipment." Billy's voice was deep and gruff and made me feel a little intimidated.

"Great, let me get it out."

I stood back as Edward and Billy chatted whilst Edward got the bikes out of the car, to be quite honest I was trying to think up an excuse to get myself out of this however as hard as I tried I couldn't bring myself to miss out on a day with Edward. I should hate him after everything he's done but I don't, I want to be with him I just need to make him grovel a little so he realizes that I won't stand for that kind of behavior.

"It was nice meeting you Bella." Billy called as he climbed back into his car and drove off, I was thankful to be on my own with Edward again. Although we were now not alone, we were joined by two bikes, evil bikes. I considered breaking my allocated bike although knowing Edward he was also a bike technician in his spare time.

"Here you go." Edward was standing in front of me, he had a crash helmet for me. Oh god, I was going to need that.

"I think I may also need air bags." I took the helmet from him and carefully rearranged my hair so that the helmet fitted comfortably.

"You already have two." He chuckled, staring at my chest. This was why I hated Edward. He was supposed to be making up for his behavior and yet he makes jokes about my chest. I bit my lip to stop a giggle from escaping me, I had to let him think I didn't find it funny.

"Shut up Edward of I'll slap your pretty face." I stalked towards my bike, feeling quite smug about my reply.

Edward didn't utter another word after my threat, he mounted his own bike and lead the way, in silence. I really didn't understand how this date was supposed to be better than our date in Alaska, that was perfect.

"Don't be like this Bella." Edward whispered as he slowed down to ride beside me, I purposely refused to turn to look at him and instead kept my eyes on the forest around me, it was beautiful. Despite the beauty of my surroundings I knew if I turned my head I'd be met with the dazzling site of Edward Cullen on a bike! If I was any other girl I would squeal at the thought but I'm not.

"Why shouldn't I Edward?"

"Look at me Bella." I sighed loudly and turned to face him, he looked gorgeous but I didn't want to think about that right now. I really didn't know how I felt about Edward, a part of me really liked him, a tiny part loves him and a part of me hates him for breaking my heart and for generally being a pig.

"What do you want Edward?"

"I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. I'm trying Bella I really am."

"It's a pity you didn't remember me when you shoved your tongue in the bimbos mouth." I smirked to myself feeling proud of my retort however my pride was short lived.

I heard Edward cry out my name as I lost my balance and I began to lean to the side, I was going to fall. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground with a throbbing in my wrist. I knew I'd fall.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, kneeling down beside me, concern was evident on his face.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"What's wrong?"

"My wrist."

A jolt ran through my body as Edward gently took a hold of my wrist and began to inspect the damage.

"I think it's just a sprain." He whispered, his face inches from my own. I didn't bother to ask how he knew I'd only sprained my wrist, he was most likely a doctor in his spare time.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. The pain in my wrist disappeared as I closed my eyes and lost myself in the kiss, I could be angry with Edward later but for now I was happy using him as a form of pain relief. All too soon Edward pulled back and looked at me, his eyes gave me no hint as to what he was thinking. He cleared his throat and stood up whilst nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Do you think you can stand up?" Edward asked, his voice sounding shaky.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wasn't fine, my wrist still hurt and I was really confused about where I stood with Edward.

I slowly stood up and walked back over to my bike, I really didn't want to ride it anymore.

"Where are we going?"

"Not much further, we can lock the bikes up to a tree and walk the rest of the way if you'd like."

"Yes please."

I sat down on a tree stump whilst Edward locked our bikes up, he looked nervous but I had no idea why, he was so confident of himself usually.

We continued to walk for another ten minutes in an awkward silence, neither of us knowing quite what to say. The scenery was beautiful, we had left the main path through the woods.

"Here we are." Edward announced as he ducked underneath a low tree branch, I followed him and gasped at what I saw in front of me.

We had walked into a small meadow in the middle of the woods, the floor was covered in luscious green grass with buttercups and daisies scattered throughout. In the middle of the meadow was a blanket with a picnic basket on it, it was perfect. Edward silently took a hold of my hand and led me towards the blanket.

"This is beautiful." I whispered as I sat down and took in my surroundings.

"It is. Would you like a drink? We only have juice or Pepsi. What would you like?"

"Pepsi please."

"Bella, about earlier, I'm sorry." He whispered whilst busying himself pouring my drink.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Edward are you really going to do this? You kiss a girl behind my back and don't feel guilty and yet you kiss me and you're filled with guilt."

"What I did Bella it was stupid but we had discussed this tactic before I met you. I had reservation when I was in Paris and I was an idiot for not thinking about you or your feelings but you have to understand Bella that acting is my life. I have always wanted to be an actor and now I'm here I'm ruthless to succeed."

I took a deep breath as I processed everything Edward had said, he had confirmed my fears.

"That's the problem Edward, you're ruthless to succeed and acting is your life. You don't have time for a relationship. As much as I like you I'm not the right girl for you at the moment, I won't be second best to your job."

"Bella this is the thing, you've changed my whole way of thinking. I don't want to be ruthless and strive for success anymore, I've completed my goal, I'm an actor. I may have completed my life goal as such but I don't feel complete. Bella you make me feel complete, you make me feel alive. I am so sorry for how much I have hurt you and if I could do anything to take it back I would."

"You make me feel the same way Edward but I don't know if I can trust you or if I can survive your lifestyle. "

"I know Bella, I'm asking a lot to pull you into my world but I really do want to be with you. Don't feel like I'm pressuring you to decide whether or not you can be with me but I just want you to know what if you take me back you will come first."

Oh god, had he really just said that? I felt my heart melt with delight at what he had said. It wasn't enough though, I couldn't take him back straight away, I needed some time to think everything through and to come up with some boundaries. Our relationship would not be easy, I knew that for sure.

"I need some time Edward, I just need to get my head straight and decide what I want."

"Okay. How about we make a start on this delicious picnic?" I smiled to myself as I watched Edward pull out sandwiches, I never would have thought I'd be sitting in a meadow with Edward Cullen eating sandwiches.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Please review! Sorry again for any mistakes!**

**The more reviews I get the more I feel motivated and I need all the motivation I can get right about now.**

**GoldenchainsXO**


	13. Chapter 13 Chocolate Cake and Literature

**Hello! :) **

**Chapter thirteen, hopefully it's not unlucky like the number! **

**I have added in Edward's point of view as I think I need to justify his actions. **

**In response to IDreamOfLullaby's review: I am sorry you feel this way but I interpret Bella's behaviour as her being blinded by the love she feels towards Edward. As for her cheating on him I think that would be a little childish. **

_**The reason why in most of my stories Bella takes Edward back is because in Twilight their love is represented as a 'fairytale' kind of love which can overcome anything and I try to keep it true to New Moon in which she takes Edward back without a second thought. Bella is also quite a weak character and I try to portray this is my own stories. **_

__**I hope this has explained everything :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

**Chocolate cake and literature **

**Edward's POV**

I dropped Bella back off at her apartment after our date, I didn't walk her to her door as I understood that she needed some time on her own to get her thoughts straight in her head. My hands gripped the steering wheel as I thought back to my behavior over the past few weeks, I had been an idiot. Myself and Lauren had agreed with the director that we would stage a relationship to create publicity for our newest film however this had been agreed before I had met Bella.

I had been very drunk by the time _the kiss_ happened, I had previously refused to take part in the fake relationship however Lauren had plied me with alcohol and my resolve had vanished. I'd regretted it the second her lips met mine, it had felt wrong, it hadn't been my Bella. I had immediately pushed her away and stalked out of the club unfortunately the director paid a lot of money for those pictures not to be released.

The following day I had stormed into the director's office;

"_Aro you can't let them print this!" I screamed, anger boiling inside me, how dare he do this to mine and Bella's relationship?_

"_Oh my dear boy, you are wrong. I can and I have." He smirked throughout his reply. I felt my insides rip as I realized this shit would be published and Bella would no doubt see it, why had I been so stupid? _

"_Aro please." I begged. _

"_I'm sorry Edward, you know as well as I do that this industry is all about money and sex. Sex sells which makes me money." _

_ I stormed back out of his office before I did something I would very much regret. I pulled out my phone and rang the number of the pilot of my jet. _

"_Sam?" I barked down the phone, waiting for a response. _

"_Good morning Edward."_

_I ignored his morning and decided to get straight down to business. _

"_I need you to come to Paris now and pick me up." _

"_Edward, I can't. The jet's in for it's service, we agreed that it could be done this week."_

"_Fuck. Okay, get me a flight on the next plane out of Paris, I don't care how much it costs." _

_Thankfully Sam agreed and I breathed a sigh of relief as I headed back to my hotel to pack, I had to get home to Bella and talk to her. I couldn't lose her, she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. _

"_What the fuck is this?" Emmett screamed as I opened the door to my hotel room, he was sat on my couch staring at something in his hands._

"_What Em?" I asked, walking over to him. He didn't reply, instead he thrust an object into my hands and glared at me. I slowly looked down at what he had given me, it was a magazine. There on the front of the magazine was me kissing Lauren, it didn't surprise me however what did surprise me was that Emmett sat beside me kissing Lauren's sister._

"_I don't remember doing this." He said, looking up at me, his eyes were red from where he had been rubbing them._

"_Neither do I."_

"_I just spoke to Rosalie, she's going to tell Bella." That bitch. Why was she going to do that? Did she want to rub it in Bella's face while she told her she told her so? _

"_Why would Rose do that?" _

"_Because I hurt her and you hurt Bella." _

_Those words cut into my heart like a thousand pins but I pushed it aside for the minute, I could throw myself a pity party later. _

"_How did you hurt Rose?" I asked, I was confused. _

"_We were kind of together." He explained, tears forming in his eyes. I was shocked, I had never seen Emmett close to crying over a girl before. What had these girls done to us? They'd turned us from macho men into blubbering messes. _

_I was speechless. _

"_What are we going to do Edward?" Emmett asked, looking at me as if he was five years old again. _

"_We're going home to get our girls back." I announced, standing up ready to do whatever I could to get us home. _

We had managed to both get on a flight a couple of days later and the events had happened from there. I hadn't spoken to Emmett yet so I had no idea of how things were going with Rose. I pulled up outside my house and sighed as the feeling of loneliness consumed me. My life had been empty before I met Bella, she had filled a part of me that I didn't know needed filling. When I bought this house I had images of myself throwing lots of parties and having all of my friends around however now all I can picture is myself and Bella making it our home.

I wanted Bella in my life, we hadn't even officially started going out together but I wanted her in my life. I wanted us to plan our future together. It wouldn't be long until the paparazzi discovered my relationship with Bella and then we would be hounded by them so I wanted to be able to enjoy my alone time with Bella before they discovered us. I was missing Bella already but I understood that she needed some time alone to sort her head out and decide what she wanted.

After cleaning my living room for the fifth time I decided to text Bella to see if she felt like coming over for dinner, I knew it was too soon and she'd probably refuse but I craved her company.

**Do you fancy coming over to mine for dinner? Xxx**

I sent the text and then sat down on my sofa with my fingers all crossed, I was nervous and impatient for her reply. I didn't have to wait long before my phone started ringing, it was Bella.

"Hello?" I answered my phone, trying not to sound too excited.

"Hi Edward." Her voices sounded amazing to my ears.

"Did you get my text?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to come to mine for dinner? You can visit my house and snoop anywhere you like?"

"I'd love to Edward but I've agreed to meet Rose tonight, I'm sorry."

"Oh okay, don't worry about it." I replied, trying not to let my disappointment show in my voice, I didn't want Bella to feel bad.

"I really am sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah I'll call you."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

The loss of Bella's voice made me feel worse than I had before I had talked to her but I had to pull myself together, I had an evening to get through. I decided to wallow in my pity and make myself a microwave dinner whilst looking through the photos of Bella on my phone, I was a love sick idiot. Yeah, I loved her. Bella meant a lot to me, I wanted to make her happy and keep her safe.

By the time I had finished my meal I had decided that if Bella took me back I would make it publicly known that she was mine and I were hers. I would esither release statement or we would do an interview together. Somehow the world would know we were together. I had been an idiot by cheating on Bella but I would not make that mistake again, I would only ever be out with Bella in the future.

I decided to try and numb my mind by watching a movie, I laid down on my sofa and put on the first film I could find. Before I knew it I could feel my eyes drooping as I tried to fight the sleep that I knew would inevitably consume me.

**Bella's POV:**

I pulled up outside the house and took a deep breath, I was in awe of my surroundings. Even in the dark Edward's house looked amazing, it was perfect. His house wasn't of an American style, it was an English Georgian house and me being the literature freak that I am makes it perfect. The house was a red brick Georgian house with sash windows and a gorgeous arched, grey door. It was breathtaking even in the dark. The house had flowers planted around the perimeter and a lush garden surrounding it, it looked like a picture out of Jane Austen's novels.

I took a deep breath and lent over to the passenger seat of my truck to grab the chocolate cake that I'd bought on my way over. I'd had dinner with Rosalie and Emmett at a small Italian restaurant in town however I had skipped pudding and had instead bought one to surprise Edward with. Emmett had given me his key and directions to Edward's house so that I could completely surprise him.

I had been surprised to turn up to dinner and see Emmett there but Rose had quickly explained to me that when Emmett cheated on her they hadn't actually been together but now they had decided to 'give it a go'. Her words, not mine. It had been nice spending time with them, they had been at ease with each other, it had made me miss Edward a lot. By the end of the meal my mood had rapidly decreased as I missed Edward and I felt like I needed to talk to him. Emmett had told me what a mess Edward had been in when he had thought he had lost me. Edward cared about me and I cared about him. I wasn't prepared to let what we had go to waste just because of one stupid mistake, I would give him one more chance.

I climbed out of my truck, careful not to damage the cake and made my way to Edward's front door, letting myself in with Emmett's key.

"Hello?" I called, in awe of the hall. The inside of the house was a typical Georgian interior, I loved it. I heard a grumble come from the room to my left so I followed the noise and found myself in the living room. Laying on the sofa was Edward, he looked vulnerable asleep in his clothes. I placed my bag, keys and cake on the coffee table and I knelt down by the sofa so that I was eye level with Edward. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him until I felt him move, he pulled away too quickly for my liking.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked, a confused sleepy look across his face, he looked adorable.

"I came to see you." I smiled, taking ahold of his hand.

"Really?" He asked, looking excited.

"Yes, really."

"How did you get in?"

"Emmett lent me his key."

"You've seen Emmett?"

"I had dinner with him and Rose."

"What? How?" I giggled at the puzzled look that came across his face.

"Why don't we save the questions for when we both have some cake?" I asked, pointing towards the cake that was on the table.

"Okay. Why don't you make yourself comfortable in here and I'll go and get us both some cake."

I sat down on Edward's sofa and turned around to watch his ass as he walked out of the room.

"Stop staring!" He called back, shooting me a wink over his shoulder.

When Edward walked back into the room he had a tray which was full of goodies. He's cut us each the biggest slice of cake I had ever seen and he had made us both a cup of tea. He was so cute.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him as he handed me my cake. Any guy who hands me cake is amazing.

"I like you having a key and being able to let yourself in." Edward whispered as he sat down next to me with his own cake. I smiled at what he had said, I liked it too.

"Well then you better get me a key for your mansion!"

"It's not a mansion."

"It's huge Edward. Do you live here alone?"

"Yeah, I do."

I was surprised at this, I thought Edward would live with his parents or Alice because I did not expect this décor from Edward.

"So who decorated this house?" I asked, trying to discover more about the man who sat next to me and owned my heart.

"I did, I also designed the actual house." Okay, I had not expected that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love the Georgian style of house."

"So do I!" I exclaimed excitedly, Edward chuckled at my reaction.

"I'm very glad you like it." He said, wiping chocolate from the side of my mouth. I smiled at him and lent forward to give him a gentle kiss.

"Edward, I've decided that I want to be with you." I announced while sitting on his worktop whilst he washed up in his kitchen.

"Really?" He asked, dropping the plate into the bowl in front of him and making a splash.

"Yes but I have some conditions."

"What are they?" He asked, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, I lent my chin on the top of his head.

"For a start I want the whole world to know that you're taken."

"Agreed."

"And no more kissing other girls."

"Bella, I promise I will never do that again. I love you."

My head snapped up as I heard him utter those three words. I had not been expecting that.

"Edward, I'd love to say I love you too but I can't. I did love you but you hurt me so much, I've had to force myself to stop falling for you. I can't love you yet because I can't trust you."

"I understand Bella, I'll show you that you can trust me, I promise."

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Review? **

**Goldenchainsxo **


	14. Chapter 14 A united front

**Hello! **

**So this may come as a surprise to you but this is the last chapter! I know, I'm sad too :( But I don't feel as though there is much more I can do with this story and I'll be starting college again soon so I'll probably have difficulty uploading. **

**I hope you enjoy the final chapter, let me know what you think!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

**A united front**

I'm lying in Edward Cullen's bed!

Well, that may be a slight exaggeration…

I'm lying in a bed _owned_ by Edward Cullen, in Edward Cullen's house however the said bed is in the guest room.

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in bed and I took in the décor, it was perfect, the walls were painted in a bluish grey colour with a white wood floor. The bed that I was laying in was a dark wood four poster bed, I had a feeling Alice had a hand in decorating this room.

"Bella?" Came the voice of Alice through the door, I had never been so happy to hear her voice!

"Alice, come in!" I called back, excited at the prospect of fresh clothes.

Alice came through the door like a tornado, she had an armful of bags with her.

"Please tell me you have something for me to wear?" I begged, trying to keep my modesty with the duvet as I was only wearing my underwear.

"I have many things for you to wear darling!"

Alice dumped the bags of clothes onto the bed and sat down, she was dressed in a bright red skater dress with cute black pumps.

"Alice, I love you!"

Alice had bought me a silk blue skater dress with white birds all over it with matching blue pumps. It was so simple and so pretty.

"Do you like it?" She asked excitedly.

"I love it. Alice I'm so sorry about not contacting you, I hate to think that I may have worried you."

"Oh Bella, don't feel guilty. You were in no way in the wrong in this situation. Go get dresses and then we can talk."

I smiled at Alice and took my clothes and the duvet into the en suit with me. The clothes fit me perfectly although I had never for once doubted it, Alice knew her industry. I walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Alice, she looked upset.

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Turn around with your back to me so I can put your hair in a fishtail braid whilst we talk."

I did as I was told and then waiting for Alice to begin talking, I could tell there was something wrong.

"Bella, I think it's time you and Edward went public with your relationship. My mother is planning on setting up an arranged marriage for Edward."

Whoa, what? I did not expect that.

"Why would she do that Alice?"

"She's worried about his reputation and what will happen to him if he ruins it. She wants to keep him safe by finding him a wife to settle down with. This is why you need to go public with your relationship."

"Alice, I don't understand why this would mean we have to go public?"

"She wants to set him up with Lauren, she's good friends with Lauren's mother. I know you Bella, I know the rumors hurt you. Look I'm not trying to force you into doing anything you don't want to do, I'm just trying to warn you."

"Thank you Alice, I'll talk to Edward about it."

Alice finished my hair and then left me to make the bed and gather my old clothes whilst she went downstairs to help with breakfast.

By the time I made my way down to the kitchen Alice had disappeared and Edward stood at the hob wearing just his pyjama bottoms. I loved the way the muscles in his back flexed as he fried the sausages in the pan, this guy was amazing. I slowly tiptoed up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, he was warm.

"Hi." I whispered in his ear, taking a deep breath of his scent.

"Good morning gorgeous." He replied, spinning around in my hold to face me. I giggled as he stood there in just his pants holding a spatula, such a domestic house husband. Well, not my house husband. I am so glad he can't read my mind.

Before the blush could creep up into my cheeks and distract me I lent up on my tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his nose.

While Edward finished cooking our breakfast I decided to go and retrieve the bag that I had bought with me last night, from my car. The bag contained some clothes that Edward had left at mine.

I immediately regretted my decision as soon as I stepped outside the front door, lights were flashing everywhere I looked and the sound of people shouting pierced my ears. I quickly retreated back inside and shut the door behind me, my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, poking his head around the kitchen door.

"Outside." I gasped, trying to catch my breath, I was in shock.

Edward took a hold of my hand and pulled me away from the door, he kept my hand tightly in his while he looked through the glass panel by the side of the door. He sighed in anger as he saw the paparazzi lurking outside.

"Bella, did they see you?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.

"I think so. I'm so sorry Edward."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. I'm sorry, I really didn't want you to have to suffer like this. They're never going to leave you alone."

"It's fine Edward, I knew this would happen at some point, I'm just shocked."

"We're going to have to go public Bella. If we tell them we're together then they'll get their pictures and stories and eventually they'll get bored of us."

"It's fine Edward, I wanted to talk to you about that anyway."

"Oh, really?"

"I spoke to Alice earlier and she said your mum wants to set you up with Lauren." I whispered _her _name, my heart still heart at the thought of what Edward had done.

"Oh Bella, I love you. Not some stupid bimbo, you. I love you."

I smiled as Edward reassured me he loved me. Sure it hurt still that he had cheated on me but I knew he loved me and I knew his reasons behind it. I loved him but I wasn't ready to tell him just yet, he still needed to prove to me that he was worthy of my love.

* * *

_5 years later_

I sighed as I looked around the room, I still couldn't believe I was here.

I had moved into Edward's house on our first anniversary and we had quickly christened the whole house. He had suggested we buy a house together but I had quickly declined that offer, I loved his house and I wanted to make it ours.

When Rose became pregnant and stopped modeling I started to work as Edward's manager, personal assistant and publicist. I loved my job but as times it could be a little trying however I loved to be in charge of Edward's schedule and my job meant that I had to travel around the world with him, wherever he went, I went too.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called from somewhere in the house. I put down my book and left the library to find Edward. I eventually found him in the dining room, my heart sped up as I saw the sight in front of me.

Edward stood behind the table wearing black trousers and a white shirt, the table was laid for two with a candle in the middle and red rose petals scattered around. I felt underdressed in my jeans and T-shirt, which just happened to have Edward's face on it. Not many girlfriends can walk into a shop and buy an item of clothing with their boyfriend on it.

"Should I get changed?" I asked, afraid that I had missed our anniversary or my birthday.

"You look perfect." He replied, smirking as he noticed the top I was wearing.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked, giving him a skeptical look as I walked around to the other side of the table to give him a kiss.

"Bella, I love you. I know we've had a hard time, we've been through a lot these past few years but we've made it through it all and we're stronger than ever. I've never loved you as much as I do right now Bella and everyday my love for you grows. What I'm trying to say Bella is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

Tears were steadily flowing down my cheeks as Edward finally finished his speech, he had knelt down in front of me and was holding a box out to me. I took a deep breath and smiled down at him.

"Of course I'll marry you. I love you." Edward stood up and wrapped me in his arms as he kissed me all over my face.

We had been through a lot, the paparazzi had hounded us for months, we couldn't go anywhere without being followed, nor could any of our families and friends. It had caused many arguments between myself and Edward and had placed a lot of stress on our relationship but we had made it.

Edward slowly slid the ring on my finger, it fit perfectly. The ring was Edward's grandmother's, it was beautiful.

"You do realize that Alice is going to turn into bridesmaidzilla." I pointed out, giggling as the memories of Alice arranging Emmett and Roses' wedding. She had tried to take over the planning however Rose had had a lot to say about that. Luckily the girls were still talking by the time of the wedding.

"It's our wedding Bella, you're in charge. Now, would you like dinner?"

"You cooked?" I asked excitedly, I loved Edward's cooking!

Edward had cooked my favorite, mushroom ravioli, it was perfect. We ate in silence both snatching glances at each other. The sexual tension was almost too much to bare, I was beginning to eat my dinner so quickly that I didn't have a chance to taste the food.

As soon as we had both finished our last bite I stood up and walked over to Edward, his eyes were shining with excitement. I sat myself in his lap, straddling his legs as I kissed him. My fingers twisted in his hair as he deepened the kiss and I began to grind myself against Edward's trouser clad erection.

I moaned as Edward's hands made their way to my ass and began rubbing it.

"I love you." I gasped, pulling back from Edward's lips to catch my breath.

"I love you too." He replied, nibbling my neck as he stood up with my legs wrapped around his waist. I moaned loudly as he nipped and licked at my neck as he took me to bed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) **

**College will be starting soon so I don't plan on starting another story however I will try to write some one shots, if I have the time!**

**I'd love to put the time into writing but after receiving my AS results and only having BBC I feel like I need to put all of my extra time into studying to get the AAB that I need for university! **

**Thank you to everybody who has read, reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourites! **

**Don't forget to leave a review just so I know that people have read the story!**

**Love to you all, **

**Goldenchainsxo **


End file.
